


The Skeletons and Their Girls

by CrescentxMoon



Series: The Girls and their Skeletons [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate You's, Angst, Backstory, Blake (Underfell), Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, HorrorTale, Hospitals, I'm not kidding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jade (Swapfell), Like there is a lot of backstory, Melody (Underswap), Permanent Injury, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Slight oc's, Swapfell (purple) - Freeform, Temporary Amnesia, Underfell, smokers, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentxMoon/pseuds/CrescentxMoon
Summary: You were horrified to see a skeleton with tiny sunken-in eyes and jagged red teeth. A smile slowly made its way onto his face. “Human?” You held your breath and looked to him with a quivering lip, “…P-Papyrus?” Every tall skeleton focused on you.





	1. And So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



“Sans! Are you okay?”

You felt your way down the stairs and into the living room, hoping that someone didn’t break into the house. All the lights were off except for the bright sliver coming from under the basement door. Your bare feet padded on the wood floors as you made your way to the second set of stairs. You could hear Papyrus coming up to your side when you rested your hand on the doorknob.

You had been living with the two skeletons for quite some time now. Rules and such had already been established with the guys. There weren’t many things that you pushed for, since you considered yourself to be pretty lax, but privacy was one thing that was held dear to you. Of course, living with guys meant there were going to be boundaries, so you had told them that you wanted no one in your room unless you were in there with them. They would have to knock on the door to make sure that you weren’t in the middle of changing or something. Obviously, these rules applied to you as well.

_You couldn’t just barge into the guys’ rooms, unless they were ok on letting you in._

Papyrus really didn’t have a problem with having company in his bedroom, but Sans was more adamant on these regulations. You’d learned early on that you were not allowed down into the basement under any circumstances. Sans had even given his scary face and practically threatened you if you went down there. You would always hear noises when you passed by the room and so desperately wanted to peak in, but you respected Sans privacy. If Sans was down there, you would knock on the door and let him know if the food was ready, or if you needed his say in something. Tonight, was different though.

It was already past midnight when you decided to hit the hay. That afternoon consisted of shopping for groceries with the tall and joyful skeleton. Papyrus had already been in bed for a while and Sans had left the living room, insisting he was busy with something and would be back to watch a movie with you. An hour or two had passed before you just relented and gathered your blankets.

You went to your room and changed into comfier pajamas, a black tank top and some shorts were good enough for you. It was summertime in Ebott, and you weren’t ready to sweat up a storm inside the house. Usually, when you went outside, you tried to cover up as much as possible. In your childhood, you discovered you had some condition that turned your skin red and blotchy in the sun or extreme heat. When you went to have your skin tested, the doctors believed it to be some sort of allergy to the sun. So, you held back from going outside during Ebott’s peak season.

Once you finished putting the dirty clothes in a hamper, you leaped onto the king-sized bed and began reading from a book for a couple of minutes. Soon enough, the time had come for you to finally closed your eyes. It felt like you’d barely gotten any sleep before a massive boom shook the room, electricity surging momentarily.

Shaking away your thoughts, you looked to the skeleton who already had his eyes on the wooden door. “Hey, I hate this as much as you do, but what if something bad happened down there? We have to check it out, even if it means we get in a little trouble.” He nervously shifted on his feet before mumbling, “I Suppose That Makes Sense.” You twisted the knob and the door opened with a creak, a cloud of black smoke was more than ready to welcome you both. You coughed from the harmful toxins entering your lungs and tried to fan the cloud from your face. You both descended the stairs and stopped in the middle of the room.

Unlike the rest of the house, there were bright lights coming from the ceiling, making you reflexively squint. Three tables had aligned the far wall, a sleek black workbench was set in the middle of the room. Various papers and books were littered on its surface, some had even been scattered onto the floor. It’s a good thing Papyrus and you had never been down here before; you would have a field day cleaning this up. A red toolbox was opened and holding different sized screwdrivers and wrenches. Most noticeably, however, was the machine hiding in the corner. It was taller than even Papyrus and was rather stocky too. It seems the smoke was coming from the control panel.

You held your shirt up to your face and hoarsely began, “Secret lab huh? Didn’t think you were the science-y type, Sans.” The usually laid-back skeleton in blue twitched and turned around with wide eyes. For the first time ever, you saw fear sketched on his face. Sweat began to pool on his forehead, eyelights darting around the basement.

“papyrus? y/n?! why are you guys down here? go back upstairs!”

Seeing Sans sweating and scared made you feel a bit anxious. What happened down here? Nothing ever affected his mood, not even the time you switched his ketchup for mustard. You shared a skeptical look with the tall skeleton at your side before locking eyes with Sans. “The loud noise was plenty of reason for us coming down here. Do you even know what time it is?”

There was a spark then another boom resonated from the machine. The ground shook and you leaned on the center workbench to keep yourself from falling. What the hell was that? The huge machine in the corner started beeping erratically, drawing the attention of all three of you. Red lights turned on and a large warning appeared on the machine’s control panel. Sans cursed when a hum came from the machine and you were all blinded from a flash of white light. All the lights bulbs in the room shattered and you gasped. You mentally slapped yourself for not bringing slippers to the basement.

When the room darkened, and you felt it was safe, you lowered your arm from your eyes. You let out a breath and wrapped your arms around your cold body. Strangely enough, it felt like the room dropped ten degrees. When you opened your eyes again, you were face to face with red pinprick eyelights which couldn’t have belonged to either of your skeletal friends. You shrieked before falling back into a bony ribcage with an ‘oomph’.

In front of you stood 4 pairs of skeletons resembling the two you were currently living with. Scratch that, they were completely identical. Each of them wore different outfits. Some of them looked like they were swapped in a way. In between each of the brothers stood a girl with a light brown complexion and long hair. You rubbed your eyes in disbelief but knew that you weren’t mistaken. Your blood ran cold seeing that each girl was a mirror image of yourself. All of them were staring at each other in varying looks of shock and disbelief. You forced yourself to look at the skeletons again, figuring that they would be more trouble. Wait, where did one of them go? You quickly counted the skeletons excluding your own and only came up with seven.

A tight grip on your wrist made you flinch. You were pulled four feet off the ground and had a tall skeleton stare you down. Small orange lights were focused in on yours and you sucked in a breath. You were horrified to see a skeleton with tiny sunken-in eyes and jagged red teeth. A smile slowly made its way onto his face. “Human?” You held your breath and looked to him with a quivering lip, “…P-Papyrus?” Every tall skeleton focused on you.

Chaos quickly pursued.

“ **put her down!** ” Sans commanded.

“what the f-”

“GET READY TO ATTACK!”

“get behind me.”

“FACE THE WRATH OF THE MALEVOLENT SANS MWAH HAH!”

“Let’s stay calm okay?” You fearfully spoke. The skeleton holding you made no move to drop you. You looked down to your Sans, there was obvious fear in his sockets, then looked back to this ‘Papyrus’ hollow eye sockets. Someone from the other side of the room growled making the grip on your wrist turn painfully tight. You scrunched your face and parted your mouth in pain. Sans left eye flashed blue and yellow at the action.

Suddenly, a skeleton, who looked just like Sans, appeared next to the freakishly tall Papyrus holding you. Your eyes trailed from his rough-looking fingers, down his rust-stained jacket (stars you hope that wasn’t what you thought it was), and landed on his face. He could have been the same exact version of your Sans if not for the massive hole in his head. His right eye was completely dark, but his left eye held a bright red light that took up the entire socket. His grin was stretched uncomfortably wide and he had a deranged look in his one working eye. You struggled to pull your arm free, but to no avail, the ragged Papyrus duplicate showed no effort in keeping you still.

The room went dead silent upon the new skeleton’s appearance. Some of the brothers looked petrified, while others couldn’t help but stare at the scene unfolding before them. Your focus was drawn back to the slightly taller, and scarier, looking Sans. There was a glint coming from an object in his hand and you couldn’t help but gulp. His body lightly shook as he chuckled in a grave voice. “bone appetite.” The skeleton raised a sharp cleaver over his head. The blade was aimed towards your arm, and you immediately realized what he was planning to do. Your breaths became short and frequent, “NOO PLEASE!” you begged. Before your Sans could intervene, a Sans wearing a black jacket and red shirt stepped towards us, “fuck this.” He raised his bony hand and pointed it at your chest; left eye flashing red and yellow. You felt a tug and a cartoon looking heart popped out of your chest. Your body felt like it was tied to an anchor and you wheezed in fear. “y/n!” “Y/N!” “y/n?”

It was like time was slowed down, you were able to observe some of the other skeletons due to the glowing magic around you. The skeleton responsible for pulling the heart out was wearing a thick black jacket with a red turtleneck underneath. On his neck was some sort of collar, and if you weren’t mistaken, it looked like it said, ‘Property of Papyrus’. His shorts were black, just like Sans, but he had two gold stripes running down his leg. A golden tooth had replaced one of his very sharp fangs, making him resemble some cheesy mafia member. A small crack ran through his right eye socket. What could have done that?

There was a small skeleton in blue and grey armor not far from your position. There was a gloved hand hovering over his teeth in surprise. In a way, he almost looked like your Papyrus if you weren’t considering their different statures. One of the skeletons who responded to the name Papyrus was standing close to him. He was wearing a large orange hoodie with some cargo shorts that stopped mid-shin. His phalanges were drawn into a fist and his eye was shining a dangerous orange.

You looked back to your Papyrus and Sans and took in their expressions. To say they were horrified was an understatement. Papyrus had one hand to his mouth while the other was reaching for you, as if he were close enough to yank your body to his. There was a look of complete terror on his face. You could tell that he was about to take a step forward to settle things down. Sans, on the other hand, was not only frozen but also furious. His flashing eye had extinguished but his sockets were clearly focused on you and the other three skeletons at your side.

At that moment, you knew there was nothing you could do to save yourself. So, you just did what you thought was best, and gave Sans the best smile you could manage, mouthing two words to him. ‘I’m sorry’. His permagrin dropped and his two eyelights fuzzily lit up.

You were flung into a different direction and your wrist came free from the massive skeleton’s grasp. You looked back to the scary Sans, in time to feel the cleaver meet your flesh. For a couple seconds, you couldn’t see anything, although you knew your eyes were open. A scalding hot pain flared up on the left side of your face, so you screamed. You screamed, as this was the most painful thing you’ve ever experienced, as you felt something give way in your face, tearing your muscles and your skin. The force from the ‘skeleton in black’s’ magic sent you careening into an adjacent table. The table’s wood snapped and you landed on the ground with a grunt, feeling wood splinters and glass fragments embedded in your skin. You went still, figuring that it was less painful this way. All you could hear were soft plats on the wood. _Tap, tap, tap_. It sounded like something was rattling not too far away from you. You barely lifted your head and saw dark red splatters on the floor, leading to where you were.

That couldn’t have been from you…right? You tried to open your other eye but only pain flowed through your head. What? You can’t see…why can’t you fucking see?!?

“What…?”

You shakily raised your hand to your face and swiped the stickiness off your cheek. You opened your right eye and inspected the substance on your palm. Blood. You touched your left eye and cried out at the sharp pain.

You pulled your hand away and had tremors run through your frame. _Why would he do this to me?_ _You almost died_. That skeleton in black saved you…

The air became thick seconds before a hand touched you. You tried to pull away but the hold was firm. “y/n, it’s me. look up kid, i won’t hurt you, alright?” Okay, you recognized that voice. It was your Sans, and you knew Sans would never hurt you. You brought your head up and saw his smile strain. His eyelights immediately went out and he became deathly silent. “Please help m-m-me. I c-can’t see!” You shook, hearing an oh no from what must have been a Papyrus look-a-like.

Sans eye lit up like a wildfire and he spun around. “ **y o u f u c k**!” A massive goat head came in existence above Sans. It’s eye sockets were devoid of any light. It could have been taken for a sinister beast from the depths of hell. Inside its large maw was a growing light. It pointed itself at the two offending brothers. It’s sharp teeth parted just as light escaped its mouth.

“ARE YOU MAD?!”

“fuck! get down boss!”

“SANS NO”

“WAIT NO!”

“don’t summon a blaster down here!”

A laser and roar left the goat head just as the two skeletons dodged it. Bone attacks filled the air and screaming from all different voices pursued. The noise amplified your pain, and you clawed at your ears. The salt from your tears burned the gash and you sobbed from the pain. You could see Sans attacking the crazy skeleton with the cleaver. You loudly wept and tried not to throw up seeing all the blood. A girl in fishnet leggings, black shorts, and a purple sweater rushed to your side. She ducked and avoided a bone that was coming towards her. “Hey hey, deep breaths ok? I’m gonna get you out of here.” You shook your throbbing head and cried, “It hurts! I can’t see!”

Your depth perception was fucked and you couldn’t tell how close this girl was. Your vision went red and you shut your one functional eye to avoid getting more blood in it. “I won’t let them touch you again. I promise. We need to leave okay? Can you stand?” You blindly nodded, having no other choice but to trust the punk-rocker you. She called out to someone, “Make sure we don’t get kabobbed Rus!” The sound of magic forming caused you to tense up. She mumbled something to who you presume to be ‘Rus’, then she pulled you up, guiding you to the stairs with caution. Both of you got to the first floor and walked in a straight path. You must be in the kitchen.

The pain was so excruciating that you couldn’t even make yourself speak anything other than gibberish. “Okay, I need to clean the wound. Can you open your eyes for me?” You painfully forced open your eyes but could only see out of the right side. She frowned and mumbled out an “oh stars…” The girl in the purple sweater began to frantically search the cabinets and you took in a shaky breath, “It’s bad h-huh? I won’t have anything to disinfect it with.” She turned back and took a few steps forward, laying a comforting hand on your bruised wrist. “I’m gonna help you.” She pulled a rag from the counter and ran some water under the sink. You looked at your reflection in the mirror and immediately regretted it.

The girl in the mirror could have been the main character of some horror movie. Half of your face was soaked in blood, starting from the top of your forehead down to your left cheek, making you damn near unrecognizable. Your eyeball was no longer visible and the lids were shut no matter how hard you tried to open them. Dark, sticky trails of red continued to run down your cheek.

“Oh, stars…I can’t believe it.” You whimpered.

The girl in the purple sweater gently pulled you back to the sink. With a kitchen towel in hand, she placed the damp rag over the gash with an apology. You let out a desperate wail while she held you still, pressing the towel into the cut. “Hey, it's over alright? You did so well.” You turned away and greedily gulped in air. How could a Papyrus be so cruel? What happened to him? And why were there eight new skeletons in the house?

Your thoughts were interrupted as she spoke once more, “So, I suppose you’re me?”

“…Yeah…” You thought out loud. You extended your other hand and waited for you--her—to do the same. She hesitantly took your hand and shook it. Purple you placed the towel in your hand and advised you to keep it over the eye. Moments later, another girl emerged from the smoke-filled basement with a deep frown. The girl wore a mid-thigh black flowy skirt and a nice blue long-sleeve. She was muttering something under her breath before she spotted you both and made her way over.

“Hey, are you ok? I can’t believe that guy did that to you!”

You mumbled out a yes and wiped away stray tears with the back of your hand. A loud bang sounded from the hall when the last ‘you’ came up. She had on black tights with a lovely red blouse. There was a sour look on her face along with a scar on her cheek. Her dark eyes were noting her surroundings until they made contact with yours.

If these…“you’s” were anything like yourself, they wouldn’t resolve to killing each other. Surely _you_ wouldn’t hurt them. You cleared your throat and spoke as clear as you could manage, “Hey guys…” All of them twisted around to face you with questioning looks. Feeling their gazes, you stood up taller. “We should stand out in the yard while everyone figures this thing out. Lest we’re hit with a stray bone attack.” They remained quiet but their eyes were trained on something else. “What?”

You turned around and only saw black. You had to crane your neck to see the huge skeleton standing in front of the group. He wore a dark set of armor, sharp edges jutting out of the ends of his shoulders. You stared into his dark, narrow eye sockets and gulped. He had scars running down his face and held an angry scowl. A bone materialized within his grasp and he raised his arm.

The other you in red yanked you back just as the bone smashed into the spot where you stood seconds before. “Papyrus! What’re you doing?!” she screamed. His eyes turned to slits when looking at the girl in red. You quickly caught the attention of the other girls and pointed towards the door. You all dashed through the yard and stopped once you were a good distance away. You found yourself sitting on the grass, watching a laser fire off in the house.

You let out a few deep breaths and hugged your body with your arm that wasn’t busy. A few minutes went by and you started to feel pain radiate through your skull. Maybe you all should get to know each other while the guys fight inside. “Um…I’m y/n, I’m 22 years old and have been staying with the guys for about a year now. How about you guys?”

The girl in dark purple sweater smirked, “My name’s also y/n, and I came with the ‘short fuse’ and the tall guy in a collar.” The girl in the red blouse snickered, “Same name here, I’m stuck with the short flirty skeleton 'nd the tall spiky one that almost beat ya to death.” You shivered hearing that. The last version quietly spoke, “No need to say my name cause you all know it. I came with the energetic Sans and the lazy guy in the orange hoodie.”

Guess it was obvious that we were all the same person, but now the question arises, “Do you guys know how you got here? This, uh, is my place and I know that Sans and Papyrus are the only skeletons that came from the Underground.” All of them were silent before the girl in the blue shirt asked, “H-how are you on the Surface?”

You stared at her and opened your mouth to speak, “Uh, Frisk, the Monster Ambassador, released the monsters almost two years ago… were you not on the Surface?” She sighed and shook her head with a sad expression. “We weren’t,” the girl in red interjected, “There was no Frisk in my Underground. I sure as hell would’ve seen another human around Snowdin before.”

What?

“Hold on, you were Underground? How many of you actually made it to the Surface?” All of them looked at their feet and stayed quiet. “you gotta be kidding me,” You quietly breathed. “Well uh, this world’s Underground had monsters full of love, compassion, and mercy. They were sealed in Mt. Ebott by seven mages a really long time ago. Frisk managed to break the Barrier almost two years ago and was able to give monsters full access to human rights.”

A loud voice caught the group’s attention and you saw Papyrus run to over. “THANK THE STARS. AT LEAST YOU ALL AREN’T A BUNCH OF SAVAGES.” You looked up at him, “OH GOODNESS, Y/N!” Everyone took a step forward upon hearing their name be called. Papyrus nervously laughed, “OH DEAR, I MEANT ‘MY Y/N.’ ARE YOU OK?” You stumbled to your feet and ran to embrace him. He picked you up with ease and looked at the rest of the girls, “PLEASE, EVERYONE FOLLOW ME INSIDE. WE HAVE A LOT TO DISCUSS.”

____________________________________________________

Sans explained the situation to us all and how it was merely an accident. He had no idea that the machine was capable of bringing people from alternate universes. Each skeleton remained silent, trying to grasp the situation. You looked at the clock and realized that it had taken an hour to have everyone calm down and take a seat. You’ll just say that it was easier for some than others.

You leaned on Sans as he spoke, feeling much safer the longer he explained things. You were beyond tired, and the fact that you couldn’t see out of your left eye irritated you.

Every y/n sat with their respective skeletons, save for the bloody looking pair, and had not spoken a word since being outside. Sans observed the room before finishing off, “i think it would be best if we let you guys stay with us. it’ll be an issue if we have 4 different sans and papyrus walking around the city. stars, toriel will have my ass if people find out about this.” Sans pinched the bridge of his nose. “before i forget, we need to figure out a naming system. it’ll be impossible to know who’s talking to who if we all have the same names.”

The Papyrus in the orange hoodie pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. “yeah? and who gets to make that call? i’ll go out on a hunch and assume that only one of us can go by papyrus and sans.” Oh, so he was a Papyrus who didn’t speak loud? Sans had thought for a second before answering back, “well you could call me sans an-“ the Sans in the black body armor screeched, “WELL WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GO BY THEN?” The Sans with the hole in his head wondered out loud, “well it seems the name’s sans and annoying brat are taken.” His smile grew while the Sans in the black jacket choked with laughter. The black armored Sans summoned a jagged bone and pointed it at the Sans with a manic smile. His red eye shrunk just as the Papyrus next to him held his arm. “Brother Please.” The Sans with the bone in his hand celebrated 'his victory’. “YES! LISTEN TO YOUR BROTHER ‘SANS’, OR ELSE YOU WON’T JUST HAVE THAT HOLE IN YOUR HEAD.”

‘Murdery Sans’ must not have noticed that his coat was covered in your blood, and if he did, it hasn’t bothered him in the slightest. His eye made contact with yours and all you could see was that cleaver coming down on your face. You winced at the thought and applied more pressure to your eye. Sans looked down at you with an expression you couldn’t place. He shifted closer, keeping an eye on the two versions of himself with a frown on his face. ‘Collared Sans’ mumbled under his breath. “fucker should just be called axe.” His brother whacked him on the head with a displeased look.

The tall Papyrus with a golden tooth and black collar rested a hand on his brother's shoulder, which momentarily silenced the abrasive Sans. Sans huffed, “well since this is my timeline it would only make sense if you refer to me as sans. do you guys have nicknames by any chance?”

The Sans in the grey shirt and blue bandana stepped up, “YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE, MWEH HEH.” You weakly smiled. At least he wasn’t being difficult. “you can call me ‘rus’.” The Papyrus with the gold tooth smirked. Oh man, what a deep voice. Papyrus puffed his chest, “NYEH YOU CAN CALL ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” No one else offered any names so you suggested, “Well if you guys don’t have anything on the top of your head, we could always share our stories or anything people called you.” The two scary looking brothers whispered to each other and the Papyrus answered back, “Sans Said He Would Go By Mars. You May Call Me Jupiter. And Y/n?” You stiffened but met the soft-spoken skeleton’s sockets, “I Am Deeply Sorry About Grabbing You…And Sa-Mars Is Sorry About Your Eye.” Your tongue felt heavy, like it was too big for your mouth. Just breathe. Don’t show anymore fear to these guys. You cleared your throat and willed your mouth to move, “T-thank you, Jupiter…but you shouldn’t have to apologize on Mars’ behalf.” Jupiter remained quiet but Mars just stared at you. It was uncomfortable until the Papyrus in the orange hoodie hummed, “you can call me stretch.”

The rest of the brothers had no intention of talking. Sans’ eyelights rolled and he impatiently pointed his phalange at each skeleton. “Red.” He directed to the Sans with the gold tooth, “Black.” He told the Sans with the purple bandana, and he stared at the pointy looking Papyrus before settling on, “Edge.”

Red scowled upon hearing his new name while his brother Edge looked like he was going to explode. “AND WHY MUST _I_ GET A SHITTY NAME?” Sans raised his browbone, “well what else do you want?” Edge crossed his arms and softly growled. Sans finally made eye contact with you and you took it as your que to speak. “Alright, uh girls. Seeing as the others have picked out names, you should probably do it too. Got anything on your mind?” The girl in between Stretch and Blue hesitantly spoke, “Um…Melody?” You smiled and looked to the alternate you in the purple sweater. She confidently announced, “You can call me Jade.” “How pretty” You complimented. The girl sandwiched between Red and Edge let out a hmm. “Since there ain’t any good colors left, I’ll go with Blake.” You tiredly grinned.

“Now that that’s settled, let me show you to your rooms


	2. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our poor Reader finally gets some medical attention.

Unsurprisingly, Melody, Jade, and Blake picked out their rooms in minutes, with little to no complaints. You offered some pajamas for them and promised that you would get them some clothes in the near future. Meanwhile, Black and Edge had nearly come to blows over a room; little did they know all the rooms had the same layout. Stretch and Blue decided to get rooms next to each other, leaving Red and Rus to room close to their still deciding brothers. Damn if this wasn’t gonna be a tight fit.

After everyone retired to their rooms and settled down for the night, Sans and Papyrus had flocked you. They were scanning your body for any other major injuries, Sans was clenching and unclenching his fist while his brother gently prodded your limbs. Both of them had eventually come up with nothing and gave sighs of relief. You anxiously pulled at splinters while they murmured to each other. After a minute of doing so, they both gave all their attention to your bleeding eye. It was obvious that nothing could be done since you couldn’t even open the damn thing. Papyrus held your chin in his large hands, studying your face and the slowly leaking gash.

“Hey… don’t worry about it Paps. Accidents happen.” You gently pulled away and focused on the giant hole in the floor. You mentally sighed, ‘wonder who’s paying for that shit. What do we even tell the workers?’ When you looked back at the boys, you noticed orange tears pooling in Papyrus sockets. Oh no, you didn’t mean to make him worry. He started apologizing for not reacting sooner, but you shrugged it off. “’s ok Papyrus, you were in shock. It’s not like you nearly decapitated me.” Sans stiffened and heatedly reprimanded you for not taking it seriously.

The luminescent tears started pouring down Papyrus’ face and you whimpered. He excused himself and jogged up the stairs, sniffling while you and Sans tried calling him back. Sans shot a glare at you, “stars y/n, you could have died tonight. do you not understand how serious this is?” …. what? Why wouldn’t you understand? You pulled the bloody rag from your face with a hitched breath, “Yeah ’m pretty sure I do Sans. If it weren’t for Red, I would’ve lost my arm instead. I probably woulda bled out on the floor while ya were fighting if not for Jade either.”

Sans went still, his sockets going dark hearing the unspoken implications. He growled, “’if it weren’t for red’, you wouldn’t have lost your eye.” He took a step forward with each ‘if’, “if you would have listened to me and left while you had the chance, you would have been ok.” You backed up as he took another step, “if you didn’t come down the stairs in the first place, none of this would have happened.” He was a foot away from your face, basically yelling at this point, “if you just thought your actions through papyrus wouldn’t be upset right now!”

You felt your blood boil and bit your tongue before really speaking your mind. This didn’t make any sense. He surely didn’t move you out of the way! It was that damn edgy skeleton who you should be thanking. Jade was the only one who took the initiative to get you out of the crossfire. If it weren’t for that machine, neither of you would even be up right now! Your voice slightly shook, “Mkay Sans.” You felt the wall press against your bleeding back. “I get it, ya know?” His eyes flickered back and he frowned, “I mean, what’s a stupid girl like me s’pposed to know about this kind of stuff?”

Damn that skeleton! He’s acting like he knows what’s best for you! If he was so smart, then why did eleven people show up in the middle of the night?! “Ya don’t just make a mistake like that Sans. Hell, if I didn’t know any better, I’da think you were trying to bring someone here. From where, I don’t give a shit! You know that and I know that.” He growled at you. You huffed back and stared at the front door. Would it be wrong if you just left?

Your face settled on a scowl, “Whatever. ’m going to Ebott.” Sans guffawed, “you aren’t thinking of driving there are you?!” You walked past the angry skeleton, “What’s it matter to ya? As long as I don’t hurt Papyrus, nothing matters, right?!” A hand pulled you back and twisted you around. “you are so insuff—hey… y/n, are you ok? you’re crying.” You pulled your arm from his bony grip and nursed your purple wrist. A drop of blood ran from your torn eye and landed on the floor. “You Sans all have something in common you know…” His eyes lingered on your wrist then trailed to your beaten face. “You got a tendency to hurt. A-and you don’t know when to shut your mouths.”

You tossed the blood-soaked rag at his slippers and grabbed your car keys, slamming the front door behind you. Your skin prickled upon feeling the icy air, pale puffs of condensation escaped your lips, but you didn’t pay the weather any mind. You would not let yourself walk back into the house after an argument like that. You needed some time to cool down, lest you accidently snap on any of your new housemates.

At least you lived in Ebott’s woods. After children began to disappear from the face of the Earth, no families were lining up to find an estate on the cursed mountain. Then when Monster kind surfaced, most humans relocated to the central part of Ebott or even to an entirely different city. No one would be around to report the massive surge of magic in the area. You fumbled with the keys until the door clicked open. You yanked the handle and fell into your seat, closing and locking the door. You let out a few harsh breaths then an anguished scream.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid…” you turned the ignition on and sat in silence. You looked in the mirror and just watched your lips tremble. Your eye was still bleeding, leaving smears of blood on your shirt and legs. “I’m a freak.” You sobbed out. Asshole! Fuck you Sans! You jumped hearing a tap at the window. Speak of the devil…

Sans was standing outside the car with a frown. His spine was slouched, blue jacket singed with black, and scuffs on his skull. He truly was tired. He pointed downward with a sad smile. As if you were going to lower the window, you scoffed and watched him sweat. You stared daggers at him before laying your heavy head back on the leather seats. What if you just slept in here? Sans wouldn’t be able to accuse you of anything else if he had no way of getting in. You were so ready to close your eyes... why does your head feel so fuzzy?

You quickly unlocked the door, forcing Sans to jump back, and hopped out right before vomiting all over the green grass. ‘Oh gross… there goes your late-night snacks.’ You heaved once more and rolled on the grass, closing your functional eye. “mn..fuck..”

“hey, wake up. i’m taking you to the hospital.”

“N wha for? Leave me ‘lone. I ain’t doin’ nothin’ asshole.”

One second you were rolling on the floor and the next you were in the passenger seat with Sans driving down the road. You don’t know how that worked since you didn’t get up, but you didn’t ponder it too long. Periodically, you would close your eyes, but Sans kept slapping your arm until you mumbled profanities at him. Although everything was fuzzy and sounds were drowned out, you would pick up an occasional “don’t close your eyes” and “it’s probably a concussion.” You tried to tell him to screw off but all that came out was, “fuaof…Sns.”

w̴̡̨̨̨̡̧̨̢̢̨̪͙̼̫̝̜̥̬̩͓͓̰̺̫̱̣͈̱̥̰̣̻̟̬̠̗̩̖̥̺͓͍̜͉̱̭̜͍͔̪̱̠̘̞̖̪̣͈͚͇̯̜͚̭̘͉͋̆̿͌̓̓͆̍̀̐̂̓͌̆̔̃̐͊̊͗͋͜͜͜͠͝ͅẖ̸̢̲̰̮͉̜̺̹̮̱̂̓̓̊̿̊͛̀̈́̆̾͘͘a̴̡̛̛̛͎̭̬̝̫͚̩͚̭̯̻̘̫̹͇͙̘̼͔̥͔̜͕̣̦̥͙̗͔̬̪̭̼̤̤̦̜̪̠̘̟̩̣̝̠̱̪̠̯̱͇̍͗̄̓͗͌͑͑͆̾̊̆͂̋̓͋̎͆̽̾̌̉̈́̃̅͛͊̅̉̄̋̈͂͆̏́̇̇͂̔̈́̈̓̏̾̊̃̀̒͐̔̾̍̍̆͗̌͆̓̓̄͌́̿̕̕̕͘̕̕͠͝͝͝ͅt̵̡̡̛̪͈̪͙̪͙̝͎̜͖̳̞͇͓̫̮̰̜̺̦̼̩͕͉̝͈̲͎̲̜̥̰̞̻̩̭̬͇͕̭̻̰̭̝̗̫̿̋̄̀̍̇̑͐̂͂̑́͑͗͗̏̉͌͊́͋̋̋̔̉̓̆̓͌͂̑͗͑̀͑͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̧̜̗̬͔̪͚͈̙̮̣̠͔͙̼̂͗̐͌̾̋̒̅a̸̢̡̧̢̢̢̨̨̡̡̨̢̡̢͖͚̝͔̩̼͓͚͕̮̜̠̝͈͈͉̮̤̻̪͕̙̤͕̳̖̞͍̠̺̳͓͇̱̗͖̭̳̥̻͙̙̜̙̲͙͑̅̐̋̄̿̿̆̔̔̅̈́͗̎̀͂̃̑͌͗̅̽̑̈́̊̒̽̏̏̕̕͘͘͘͜͝ ̸̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̻̖͔̞͇̗͉̪̫̘̺͖̺̥̰͒̾̂̈̌̑̇̉͐͒̓͆̔̏̾̓͗̆̿̏́̃͐͐̓̏͐̎̅̊̏̐͑͊̀̀̑̈̈̂͐̓͛̊͒̏̃̃͂̇̉͐̅͒̚͘̕̕̚̕͘͝͠͠͠͝͠ņ̸̢̛̛̛̙̰̮̦̻͚̞̩̳͓̖͈̩̪͉̫̱̬͖̯͎̼̫̩͕̦̥͇͔̲̟̮͓̱̺̖̞̪͎̤̹͈͂̾̐́̃́͗̃̿̐̓̑̄̂̄̑̅͌͗̅̒̊̄̐̆͑̅̇̓̀̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͝ą̵̡̡̱͇̦̥̪̳̺͈͍̳̩̖͈͖̝̖̺̬͈͇̞͓̫̤͍͕͎̟̪̘̠̤̭͉̖̬͇͎͖̺̥͌́̈̑͒̀͊͐̌̓̀͛͛̏̈́̅͆͂̈́̀̾͒͋̋́̆̓̿̇̀̒͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅs̷̨̡̛̛̹͇͈͍̻̮̯͕͈̞̙͓̈́͑̒͊̅͆̒́̈́͒͛̈́̎̅͋̉̂̌̋̇̈́͗̏͋͗̉̓͗̎̉̌̕̕͘͘͠͝͝t̵̢̡̡̡̡̧̨͇͕̘̙̪̺̱̪̳̝͍̰͔̲̫͕̜͚̻͇͚̰̫̟̠͉̲̰͎͙̦͎͕̮̬̥͈̥̰͎̪̲̘͎̗̳͇̣͕͕̯̳̯̩̣̝̖̱̼̼̥̜͙̪̩̜͙̹̒͊̉͊̑̍̊͛͐̒͊̍͒̾͒̌̃͂͑̌̏̚̕͜͝ͅy̵̢̡̢̡̧̢̨̡̨̫͓͇̦̯̲̱̦͕̯̠̜̮̙̞̰͎̯̞̮͇͖̭̘̰̟̠͍̩̟̥̳̮̹̪̳̮͎͓̘̲͖̘̟̫̣̞͎̤̫̬̠͓̎͐̒̀̅̔́̉̏̉̈̒̽͝ͅ ̵̛̞̩̐̏̾̍̓̏͗̐̉̂̈́̋͒̏͛͂̅̆̆̒͋̓͆̿̄̍̌̅̒͗̋̀̾̎̔̀̄͂̇̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠ĉ̶̨̧̨̨͕͚̫̺̜̦̩̠̥̤͎̪̻̮̝͚̬̫̳̣̫̖̻̹͍̳̭̻͍̲̙͖̟̗̤̗͕̝̪͉͇͔̱̖̻̖̤̖͇͖̤̥̤̺͍̻̻͙̯͇͇͇̯̰̮̳̺̩͒ͅͅư̴̡̨̢̧̠̗̳̟̥̤̞̠̤̯̹̗͔͕̠̘̻̟̤̱̤̤͎̭͖̠̙̠̹̭̱͓͇͖̦͍̻̯̗̲̲̯̞̟̻̻̻͔͈̒͋̇̑͑̎̾͊̎͊̈́̿̋͌̈́̐̈̆͑͐͛̍̽̒̒̄͛̆͂̒̋̍̒̃̋͛̃̂̋̃̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅt̴̡̨̧̧͍̘̫̦̙̝͇̹̦͓͓̻̘̰̭̥̩͚̪͕͔͚̻̲̤͕̳̖̪̠̗̳̝͕̙̗̬͔̯̤̿̈́͑̀̅̑̔̓͊̇ͅ ̷̧̧̡̢̨̛̛̹̖̜̬͈̱̗̫̺̯̘͍̖̞͓̞̱̯̩͍͚̘̖̓͑̅̄̔̓̄̐̉̽͒̂̍̇͛͛̑͂̓͒̉̓͂̈̌̓̑̅̍͗̐̅̃̾͒̎͒̉̍͛̿̏̈̌̄͋̏͋̆͗̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅy̷̨̧̢͚̩̙̮͉̞̞̭͕̜̼̠͙͈̬̼̰̦̹͇̭̜͖͓͓̭̲̲̳͈̪̣̥̳̲̼͈̖̳͎̺̭̣͔͉̥̮͍̘͎͓͉̜͆͗̾́̽͌̇̆̂̓̈́̂͂̅͒̍̑̽̀͜͜͝͝ͅͅǫ̷̨̨̢̛̲̝̥̥̹̥̙͍͙͍̬̗͙͕̣̟͉̥̻̤̦̯̺̜͕̮̻͖̖̻͎̣͖̹̗̭̲͖̫̅̂̓͋̎̌̐̍̈̈̔̊̓̂̎̄̓̽͗̒̉͛̿̌̔͂̄̎́͋͗͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅü̷̡̡̨̨̨̘̝͎̦̘̤̪̩̞̠͔̙̪̘͙͚͕͔̗̥̝̺͍̜̪̮̤͈͎̬̦̜̣͔̜̭͇̫̜͙̻͖̦̠̜̃̌̓̊̎̊̇̾͐̏̽̾͌͊̅̃͌͋͌͐̚͜͜͝͠ ̴̡̧̧̢̡̢̛̛͓̯̞̞͈̮̣̲͔̣̦̯͓͔̙̤̹̺̬̞̲͓͚̝̟̖̞̼̙͖̝̫̗̪̦̼̝͕̳̻̩̦̻͕͖͉̠̤̦̘̜̮̞̬̜̭̻̰̺̣̼͓̺̠̪̇̒̈́͑̅̂̏̏͌̃͒̉̅͒̿̓̾̀̈́̀͑̓͌͆̔͐͂̾̈́̆̐̍̋͛̾̄̓͐̄́̆̐͗͒̀͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅģ̵̡̧̨̛̱̮͍̫̘̯̱̥̳̤̼͈͉̤̞̫̙̺̤̭̩͓͔̠̗̰͎͈̰̦͈͙͖̳̬̓͑̈́͛̊͒̒̐̌̓̉̔͑́̀̍̂̃͛̃͂̄́̄̈́͐̓̂̋̒͒͌̇͆͂̈́̍͊͂̄͊̃̓̇͗̒͒̍̒̊͛͛̏͆́̇́͋̕̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅơ̵̧̢̡̨̢̧̛̩̯͈̦̯̙͙̹̱͉̺̲͔͍̎͋̆͗̇̅̓̈̋̉̈͂͒̓̒̄̆͊̂͑̈̑̿̆͛̈̿̏̀͊̑̎̀̈̔͑̎̃̽̃̈̑̌͘̕̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅẗ̷̨͉̞͖͓̘̹̞̻̝͉͖̥̠̟̥̪̠̺̠͉̬̣̻̹͚͍͈̩͈͍́̄͐̃̑̋͋̑̂͗̈̏͐͂̇̔̊͒̉͒̍͗͑̾̓́͌̐̐̐͊̃̕͝͝ ̸̡̡̡̧̢̨̛̲̲̮̫̝̮̺̟̗̫̤̻̳͙̼̤̪̱̯͙͎̹̣͚̮̝̯̭͈̤͎͙͉͈͎̟̜͓̠̱̘̱̳̙͎̦͈͚͖͚̻̟̬͔̑̆͒̒͊͌̽̂̈̅̍͒̈́̂̇̏̐͑̚͜ͅͅt̷̛̘̋̆̂͒̌̆̍͛̾̾̓̽̽̑̓̉͂̓͌̎́̔̓̇͛͒́̎̔̇̄͗̊̉̒̚̕̚̚͝͝͝͠h̵͔͑͊͒͛͘e̸̳͍̖̯̝̥͉͈̺̳̻̖͐̍̂̍͆̐̌́̋̂̍̃͑͗̄̂̊̓̅̅̋̆͊͑͂̋̓̎̔͒̍́͛̎̽̔̐̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅṛ̴̨̡̢̡̡̢̢̨͎̥̲̣͈̹͕̹̜̠̗̲̰̦̭̳͙͙̬̫̭̫̹̙̬̩̫͖̦͇̠͇̱͍̜̰͇̖̺̲̦̮͙̬͉̟̩͕͍͓̇̓̀̌̔̓̄̓͂̍̔͗̓͂̊͗̕͜͠͠͠͠ͅȩ̶̢̨̡̡̨͎͉͈̦͙̪̺̥͎̗̥̺͙̗̞̖̻͎͙̥͖͕͖̥͖͎̮̿̆̽̏͗̉̍̀̉̾̐̔̋̆̓̽̇̐͂̿̈́̿̑̊̉̏͐̇̂̓͒̂̾̂̓͊̔̃̽̄̔̀͂̾̈́̍̀̏̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅ

“sh..up.” A lifetime later, you and Sans had finally stopped. It was completely dark, light only coming from the street and the moon. Sans came around and helped you out the car. You almost tripped on a rock but quickly regained your balance with Sans help. When you made it to the emergency room, you landed on the chairs and threw up on the floor. You looked down at yourself and made a mental note; don’t forget your shoes or a jacket when going out next time. Within seconds, nurses were rushing you to the back.

One of the female nurses kept asking what happened, in which you let out unintelligible noises. She led you to a private room and left you alone with a guy in blue scrubs. He was asking you a bunch of questions that you had no answers to. When she came back, Sans was walking in with her. They must have been talking about something if the gestures were anything to go by. She pointed to you and he started to rub his neck with a blue face. The male picked you up and wheeled you to another room that was too bright.

There was medical equipment surrounding you, snapping you back to reality

“No no, wha… what’s happening?” A surgeon entered the room and stopped at your side. “Hello Ms. y/n, I’ll be performing surgery on you this morning. Jenson, please administer the anesthetic. I am going to ask you to count backwards for me, can you do that?” A nurse took out a needle and poked your arm.

“T-ten.” You watched in morbid fascination as the nurse pushed more of the cold drug in your body.

“N-n-nine.” The needle was pulled out and placed on a table.

“Eight..” Your eyes felt droopy.

“Sseven.” The surgeon snapped gloves onto his hands.

“Mm... six…” Objects began blurring together.

“…five…” Your breathing slowed.

“……four.” Things were going dark.

“……ahh th..” A black figure at your side appeared.

Before passing out, you saw a bewildered Sans in the corner of the room with a hand clenched into a fist.

____________________________________________________

Oh god, you drank one too many this time. You knew that going to the bar last night was a bad idea. Reminds you of the first time you went out drinking with your friends on your twenty first birthday. Only Ted’s Bar had the best drinks…too bad you were banned. Turns out insulting the bar tender for cutting you off for the night wasn’t an ok thing to do.

Your head was spinning, you felt parched, and the thought of having anymore alcohol made you nauseous on the spot. It’d be best if you found a toilet before you hurl on the floor. Otherwise you’d be stuck cleaning up the mess.

You were on your stomach in a place you didn’t recognize. Oh stars, please don’t be some asshole’s bed room. You laid your hands onto the floor and bent your back to get a better look of your surroundings. Did you seriously pass out on the floor? Your movements were slow and stiff, even something as simple as lifting a finger was taxing. A groan left your lips as you pushed yourself onto your knees. Maybe someone drugged you. You stood up and started to stumble forward. You continued to walk in the darkness, your steps echoing.

Why is it so dark here? You couldn’t see anything. It must be nighttime if you couldn’t see the path in front of you. You shivered from the lack of heat. Where are you? You lifted your head and only saw inky blackness surrounding you.

✡⚐🕆 💧☟⚐🕆☹👎 ☠⚐❄ 👌☜ ☟☜☼☜. ✋❄ ✋💧 💣🕆👍☟ ❄⚐⚐ ☜✌☼☹✡...❄☟☜ ⚐❄☟☜☼💧 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ ☜✠🏱☜👍❄✋☠☝ ✡⚐🕆.

You startled at the garbled noise and turned around. It could have just been some animal. You held your head in between your hands. What the hell was that? You saw a silhouette in the distance and gasped. Finally, a way out of here! You opened your mouth to yell for help, but your throat felt tight. Like some invisible thing was choking you.

You rubbed your throat and tried to call them over but only a squeak came out. 

____________________________________________________

Your eyes had felt like a ton of bricks, but you managed to open them. The sun was making its way through the blinds and reflected off the shiny floor and into your face. You lifted your arm to block the rays but felt a tug with the slow movement. An IV was connected to your hand and a drip was hanging off to the side.

Why were you in a hospital?

You frantically took in your surroundings and saw a white board lining the wall. You squinted but had trouble seeing the words clearly. Seems like you needed to get closer. You willed your legs to move and rested your feet on the cold tile. Your hand curled around the pole suspending the drip, and with a grunt you pushed yourself out of bed. When you managed to stand up albeit with a hunch, you drowsily dragged yourself to the board.

‘Patient: y/n l/n, age 22

Blood type: B positive

Laceration to face, Bruising on back, Surgery on left eye, Concussion

Surgeon: Dr. Ing

Nurse Daniel

Check-in: 3:57 AM, March XX, 20XX’

You leaned in closer and gasped at the next sentence.

‘Deduction: Irreversible damage caused to left eye, no chance of vision returning. Vitals have remained stable since surgery.’

You went to the bathroom, pulling another machine with you. When you looked in the mirror, all you saw was a oxygen tube and bandages wrapped around your head. A thick white gauze was protecting your eye. A staccato beep came from the other room, but you couldn’t force yourself to move. No, no, no, no… The beeps picked up in speed. You croaked out a plead, a plead for someone—anyone to take you back.

_How did this happen? Why are you here? Who brought you here? What’s wrong with you?_

A slam in the room was heard and your name was being called out. “Ms. y/n? Are you alright? Your heart rate has become abnormal. Please come to bed.” When you turned around, you saw a male giving you a concerned look—no, a look of pity. Where was Sans? What happened to you? You ambled over with a blank expression and followed his gentle command.

The nurse, presumably Daniel, tucked you back into the hospital bed and began asking questions. “Do you remember your name and birthday?” Your brows furrowed, “Yeah, I’m y/n l/n. I was born May 18, 19XX in Ebott.” He nodded and scribbled something on his clipboard. “Can you remember what happened to you?” You shook your head, “Not really. Was I in an accident?” Your blood ran cold, “Are my friends okay?! Why can’t I remember anything?!?” The nurse pushed you back, “Hey, Ms. y/n, you need to relax okay? It’s not out of the ordinary for a concussed person to forget events leading up to their injury.”

“Can you tell me what happened?”

The nurse gave you a sad smile, “No, it’s best if you begin remembering things on your own. It would be benefitting to your recovery plan.” You stared into his green eyes in shock but ended up looking away. You pushed yourself to remember anything out of the ordinary. “W-wait, what day is it?” Nurse Daniel looked to his watch and told you the date with a knowing look. You leaned back while raking your fingers through your hair. There’s no way you’ve been asleep for three days. Does that mean… “You didn’t call my family, did you?!” Daniel shook his head and supplied, “No, your friend had told us that it wasn’t necessary to do so.” Just as you were gonna ask him to explain, a knock came at the door.

In the doorway stood Sans, wearing his signature blue jacket and black shorts. His clothes were disheveled, dark lines circled his eyes, and his smile was fake. Overall, your friend just looked miserable. A paper coffee cup was in his hand, a green logo showing through the gaps in his fingers. His smile relaxed, if only slightly, “ah, didn’t see you there daniel. any progress?” Daniel beamed, “Why don’t you see for yourself Mr. Sans? I’ll be back soon.”

Sans fuzzy eyelights made contact with yours and his façade grin dropped. Daniel backed away and adjusted the machines before making his exit. Sans made his way over and sat down in the chair to your right. His eyes not leaving yours for a second. You looked down and hugged yourself. Why’s he staring at you?

_It’s cause you’re ugly._

He noticed the change in your demeanor and let up on his stare. He sipped at the coffee then placed it down on the bedside table. The skeleton reached out and you scooted to the far side of the bed. He stopped, deciding to pull his hand away. “how are you feeling?” For some reason he…sounded guilty? You focused on your gruff looking friend and whimpered, “What happened to me?” Sans looked to the board in silence, something dark flitting across his face. He looked deep in thought. “I don’t want a medical answer Sans. I read the board when I woke up.”

Sans realized he was being quiet and quickly cleared his throat. “what do you remember?” You closed your eye and rubbed the unmarked side your face. Your brows furrowed as you hummed, “I remember Paps went to bed after staying up with me for a while. You told me you were going to finish up some business before watching a movie with me.” Come on, you can do better than that brain. Your fingers trailed to your temples and applied light pressure. “I think I ended up going to bed and reading for a bit. Then I heard something in the house and went to investigate. That’s where everything stops making sense.” He sighed and stood up. The skeleton turned around and peeked through the slits in the blinds, watching cars move along the road.

“well you’re right about that y/n. uh, how much do you know about the multiverse theory?” He looked back and you moved your hand in a so-so motion. “okay…so after the loud noise, you and pap came down into the basement. i tried telling you both to go back upstairs but i guess you were uh, pretty determined to find out what was going on. i had a machine that i was working on for a few months and i made a…miscalculation. eight other skeletons, versions of myself and papyrus, came from the machine and with them was three versions of yourself. o-one of the brothers confronted you and you…you got hurt; really bad. another sans had pulled you out of the way but we couldn’t save your eye.”

A sharp pain went through your head and you grit your teeth. “What?” _“deep breaths ok? I’m gonna get you out of here.” A girl in purple promised._ _“I can’t believe that guy did that to you!” a girl in blue cried. A tall skeleton with a jagged scar aimed to bludgeon you to death with a bone._ Papyrus? _“My name’s also y/n” the girl in purple spoke, “Same name here” came the girl who pulled you away from the sharp papyrus. “no need to say my name cause you all know it.” Squeaked the girl in blue._ “Impossible...” _Papyrus cried and apologized for an act he didn’t commit. “if you just thought your actions through papyrus wouldn’t be upset right now!” yelled Sans._

A pain went through your chest with every new memory and you trembled. You sniffled, and wept into your hands. Sans walked over and you weakly threw your blanket at him. “’s my fault huh Sans? That I got hurt, that all those skeletons showed up, and that Papyrus broke down?” He frowned and held his hands up in defense. “y/n, i tried, i truly did.” You ripped the tubing off and stormed into the bathroom. “kid…” You locked the door and slid onto the floor. You heard Sans whisper your name from the other side of the door.

“Just…please leave me alone.”

__

For the past two days you have been walking the halls with a drip at your side. You noticed that the floor you were on only had a handful of other patients. Sometimes you would see an older lady around the halls with her worrying husband at her side. She would smile every time she saw you up and about. One morning, she started to converse with you..

“Oh, I’m sorry let me move out of the way. I’m not as fast as I used to be.” She slowly moved herself to the other side of the hall with her drip. You noticed that she had a yellow band around her arm, just like you. It meant that you were both at risk for falling over if standing for long periods of time. You stopped your rounds, “Eh, neither am I.” You both chuckled at that as she gripped her pole tighter. “What are you in for dear?” You blanked, assuming it was obvious why you were still roaming the hospital floor. “Um, I think I made a stupid decision and faced danger head on.”

She gave a laugh as your face flushed. “Oh, don’t feel embarrassed sweetie, I’m in no place to judge. I was quite the adrenaline junkie when I was in my twenties. One time, I got in the center of a mosh pit, in between a bunch of rowdy folks. All of my friends, who’ve since long passed, had told me to be careful with all the drunk men jostling around the stage but I just ignored them. As expected, one of the guys got a little handsy so I put him in his place. I ended up breaking my hand and getting quite a bit of bruising from a fight.” You winced and took a place beside the frail woman. “Hmph, you should have seen the other guy. Anyhoo, through that experience, I made new friends and met the love of my life. He took a few punches for me and ended up getting knocked out, but I knew he had good in him. I found myself getting married to him and spending a wonderful 50 years by his side.”

You cracked a smile and looked to the pristine white floor. You don’t think you’d ever be in the center of a mosh pit in your life. Rock concerts seemed like a little too much excitement for your taste. You could only imagine being shoved around a bunch of sweaty screaming people for hours. She coughed and started to take a few steps down the hall. You didn’t have anything else to do so you decided to follow her.

“A penny for your thoughts?” She mused, turning the corner. You pushed yourself forward, despite the pain in your lower back. Would she understand what you’re going through? Probably not, but at least you’d have someone to vent to. “Well, my family basically disowned me about a year ago…” You recounted the past year and a half and explained your situation to the kind lady. She nodded along or let out a noise of understanding while you continued to talk about your problems. When you started to talk about the accident in the house, you didn’t leave one detail out. You knew that it probably wasn’t a good idea to mention alternate realities and time machines, but you couldn’t stop yourself from talking. She let out a noise of surprise when you mentioned having ten skeletons in your house but didn’t seem disgusted at the thought of monsters.

“I just… I don’t know how to feel when Sans comes yelling at me about something not even _I_ could have prevented. How was I supposed to know that he had some machine that could bring monsters from different worlds? Why would he get mad at me for getting hurt anyways? It’s like he didn’t even want to tell me what actually happened that morning. From what I remember, there are eight new skeletons in the house, all with different back stories. Then, there’s the three versions of myself. I can’t even remember everything! I don’t know who attacked me or who saved me or even their names. How am I supposed to go back there when I don’t know all the facts?”

A soft hand held you back and you looked at her face. She still had a smile on even as you blurted your life problems to her.

“Dear, I believe that Sans isn’t really mad at you, but really at himself.” You tilted your head in question and she laughed. “Goodness, you remind me so much of my granddaughter. I think it’s impossible for him to be mad when he knows that he brought those other boys here. And if what you’re saying is true, he must be angry because a version of _himself_ had caused you such pain. In time, he’ll apologize for making you upset, but these things take time. Sans must really feel terrible if he has to see three different you’s walking around without any pain. Things will start to look up, I promise you that. Your memory will return and when it does, things will become clearer for you. You’re a beautiful and smart young lady and I know that you will figure this out. After all, you have two boys who really care about you.”

The nurses urged you and your new friend to go back to your rooms to rest after your last lap. An hour later, Papyrus stood at your side with a bouquet of flowers. “I Sure Do Hope You Are Feeling Better Y/n.” He quietly spoke. “I Got You These Flowers. Asgore And Toriel Said Flowers Always Make People Feel Better. They Wished They Could Visit But They Are Currently Out On A Business Trip.” You placed a hand on his gloved one and thanked him for the carnations.

Papyrus smiled, opting to stay with you the entire day. Most of the time it was silent, but only because you were both watching a Mettaton special on tv. You chuckled at the ‘funny’ parts for Papyrus sake. Soon enough, he returned to his loud self and started talking about the house. All the damage from the fight had been reversed and the brothers were slowly adapting to their new lives. He complained that the other skeletons thought that tacos, lasagna, and burritos were superior to spaghetti. He pointed out that they weren’t even that hard to make compared to his spaghetti. You giggled, hearing the nice skeleton get defensive over his food.

“ERM… WELL AT LEAST JUPITER UNDERSTANDS ME. HE AND I BOTH AGREE THAT SPAGHETTI IS THE BEST DISH TO EVER BE CREATED. THOUGH HE NEVER COMPLAINS ABOUT THE TASTE OF THE OTHER’S FOOD. EVEN IF BLUE’S TACOS AREN’T COMPLETELY COOKED, OR EDGE’S LASAGNA HAS A STRONG VINEGAR TASTE, OR BLACK’S BURRITOS ARE CHARRED. HE JUST…EATS IT ALL AND SOMEHOW HAS ROOM FOR SECONDS AND THIRDS…And Even Fourths.”

You hummed in thought, “Well maybe he’s just being nice Paps. Have you got any of the guys stories yet?” Papyrus put his hand to his chin, “WELL BLUE TOLD ME THAT HE WAS TRAINING TO BE APART OF THE ROYAL GUARD WITH ALPHYS. NOT UNDYNE, BUT ALPHYS! AND STRETCH WAS A SENTRY JUST LIKE SANS. HE WOULD ALWAYS DITCH HIS POST TO GO EAT AT MUFFET’S PARLOR AND THEN SNEAK OFF FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS AT A TIME. ASGORE LEFT THE CASTLE AND QUEEN TORIEL WAS THE LEADER OF THE UNDERGROUND. IT’S ALL…SWAPPED...AND I DON’T LIKE IT.” You agreed that it was pretty weird. “AS FOR EDGE AND BLACK…THEY HAVE ONLY TOLD ME THAT THEY HATED THE UNDERGROUND AND EVERY MONSTER LIVING THERE.”

You frowned, ‘You don’t think you would appreciate being locked under a mountain either’. “Well what about Jupiter? He’s friendlier than those two; surely you have spoken to him about this stuff.” Papyrus had a faraway look, “I’m Afraid Jupiter Would Like To Forget His Past.” Well that wasn’t ominous at all. You nodded and left it at that.

Just then, the Doctor had stepped in the room. He greeted the energetic skeleton and began to speak about your condition. You kept quiet and nodded or shook your head if he asked any questions regarding your wellbeing or understanding. Papyrus held your hand in support and would occasionally ask the Doctor to explain something he said in more depth. Soon, Doctor Ing’s name was called and he started to say his goodbyes. “Ms. y/n, you seem to be doing well so far. I believe you can be discharged tonight after a few more tests. You will understandably have some new limitations. It will take some time, but I know that you will eventually pass these first stages. Some people have a hard time tracking movement, however, most common is the lack of depth perception. At this point, you must have noticed that you have difficulties with your vision. I suggest you take occupational therapy until your vision has improved. As long as you have someone help you along the way, I’m sure you will be fine. Papyrus here seems like a wonderful friend who can help you with that.”

You nodded and corrected that Papyrus was actually your best friend. Said skeleton jumped for joy and had a light orange hue on his cheek bones. The Doc laughed before leaving and said he would be back to oversee your tests and discharge.

Papyrus said he was going to give Sans the good news and left the room. When you knew Papyrus was out of earshot, you dropped your smile and curled into a ball, facing the window. The sun was beginning to set, and the city came to life with neon lights and such. You were scared to go back. Scared to see the other skeletons. Scared to face Sans.

You grabbed your phone from the table and input your passcode twice before unlocking the device. Alphys had tweeted something about a new anime she was watching. Undyne had replied ‘Stop looking at your phone and pay attention to the screen babe.’ Alphys had typed back, ‘But the creators should have gone deeper into Nicki’s past and hefipbfyqui’ You scrolled past the thread for a minute then left the app. Finding Google, you searched ‘Living with one eye.’

It was late when the doctor finally saw you. He had commented on your test results and apologized for not being present. He said you were ready to go home and rest up. You offered a small smile and thanked him for his help. He had you sign a few papers before leaving the room for the last time. Shortly after, a female nurse came in and removed all the tubing from you while Papyrus went to get the car. You felt the room go cold then saw Sans standing away from you. “ready to go?”

You solemnly nodded and followed him to the bottom floor. He would look back and make sure you were fairing well before looking forward again. You both stopped when getting to the doors. Sans kept watch for Papyrus while you watched your hands. Your vision was blurry and you had a hard time visualizing how close your hand was to your face. When Papyrus came in, he led you to the car and helped you into the backseat.

You tried buckling your seatbelt but failed with every attempt. “C’mon…” you mumbled. Just when you thought you got it, the belt retracted. Papyrus slowly inched toward you but you shook your head. “No! I-I got it… j-just give me a minute.” He gave a quiet yes and closed the door. Sans blipped into the passenger seat and buckled up while Papyrus started situating himself in the driver’s seat. You continued fumbling with the buckle until you just slammed it into a locked position. Hearing the click, Papyrus started to drive away from Ebott Hospital.

You couldn’t even buckle your own seatbelt without looking stupid. Tears came to your eye but you forced them back in. _I will not cry. I am not broken. I will be strong. I will survive._ You repeated the words to yourself while watching the large building disappear.

Music played in the background while Papyrus focused on the road. Sans just looked at his phone and starting typing something. You grabbed your phone and struggled to unlock it in the moving vehicle. ‘You have been locked out for—’ You growled and put your phone face down on the seat.

“I’m not broken” you whispered…

____________________________________________________

When you all arrived home, it was already past 8:30. The louder of the skeletons were in the kitchen; they seemed to be arguing over dinner. Papyrus placed the keys on the hook and led you to the couch. “SANS WILL GET YOUR PILLS READY WHILE I START COOKING. IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, JUST SCREAM FOR ME.” You numbly nodded and laid back into the pillows.

As you crossed your legs, you couldn’t help but give a big yawn. Even though you slept most of your time away in the hospital, you just felt drained. Your head was starting to throb without any medication. Sans wasn’t back yet leaving you by yourself in the living room. You decided to watch some tv while waiting. You leaned over and went for the remote lying on the table.

Your fingers bumped into the wood and you gave a weak laugh, “Of course it wouldn’t be that easy.” You went for it one more time and completely missed the remote. You slammed your hands on the table and swiped the remote onto the floor. The back fell off and two batteries rolled to the other side of the room. Your chest heaved with big breaths. Your eye burned, and you felt utterly defeated.

A loud voice close to your ear startled you. “HOW DRAMATIC CAN YOU BE?” You fully twisted around to see a short skeleton in purple and black. He was standing with a mug in his hand. “AND WHAT OF YOUR EYE? I SUPPOSE THAT CRETIN TORE IT OUT. I WOULDN’T BE SUPRISED IF HE KEPT IT AS A SOUVENIR.” You lowered your head and stared into your lap. A noise came from the skeleton and he stepped in front of you. “LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU HUMAN.” Your head snapped into a different direction and you grunted out. “No.” His hand gripped your chin and he forced you to look at him. His bright purple eyelights bore into your one good eye. “I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, THE MOST FEARED OF THE UNDERGROUND, RIGHT HAND TO QUEEN TORIEL DREEMUR HERSELF. YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH THE UPMOST RESPECT AND ADDRESS ME AS THE MALEVOLENT BLACK. DO WHAT I SAY OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES, WELP.”

At least you got the skeleton’s name. Black had three lines over his right eye, while his left remained intact. Guess a monster with claws had gotten to him. The lighter colored version of Black popped out of the kitchen and stopped in front of the tv. He had a pout on his face and directed his stance towards Black. “BLACK, THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT OUR HOST. SHE JUST LEFT THE HOSPITAL. LEAVE HER ALONE.”

You heard a door slam upstairs and someone bellow out, “shut the fuck up assholes!! ‘m trying ta sleep!” Black and the nicer version of himself twisted to look up the stairs, “QUIET YOU PILE OF SHIT!” “LANGUAGE, BOTH OF YOU!” You heard a buzz then spotted the angry skeleton. The newest short skeleton with a golden tooth had blipped downstairs and got in Black’s face, “ya wanna see a pile of shit kick yer ass?!”

You stayed silent and watched ‘gold tooth’ argue with a fuming Black. When you first met Papyrus, he had described the Captain of the Royal Guard as a passionate woman who fought for Monster’s with an iron fist. You were intimidated just from hearing the stories of her tales in the Underground. When you met her in person, you had nearly passed out from being in front of her sharp teeth and towering demeanor. Sans had mentioned that it was her job to detain any human who had fallen into the Underground. Although, when asked, he didn’t like to go into details when it came to the human’s treatment and their part in the monster’s freedom.

It’s safe to say that Black is probably the biggest threat in the room. It would be wise if you stayed on his good side... but him treating you like an animal had crossed the line. A fire grew in your eye and you clamped your teeth on his thumb. “AH! WHAT THE FUCK?! GET OFF ME PEASENT.” He tried to pull his hand away but you refused to let go. ‘Nice Sans’ got in between you three and tried to persuade Black to calm down and to keep his voice down. ‘Gold Tooth’ went hysterical and wiped a tear from his eye, “damn sweetheart, ya kinky or what? let me know when ya done wit her black. i got something she can put her mouth on.” Black’s cheeks turned a light purple and he sputtered, “W-WHAT? HOW DISGUSTING CAN YOU BE?!” The nicer skeleton started to tell Black to apologize. “SHUT UP WEAK AND PATHETIC ME. MUTT!” Black’s counterpart gasped and his brows furrowed, “I AM NOT WEAK OR PATHETIC!! PAPY!”

Two tall skeletons appeared out of thin air within seconds of being called. Both were on edge and surveyed the situation. The skeleton in orange’s eyelights reappeared when he finally realized what was going on. And he laughed, seeing Black be put in his place. Meanwhile, ‘Mutt’ looked like he was about to use magic on you. His sockets were completely devoid of light, the cigarette held in between his teeth turned a dark purple. The tall skeleton in purple quickly lowered his hand and tapped Black on the shoulder. “m’lord, you might want to let the girl go.”

Sans popped in and interrupted, “y/n spit that out, you don’t know where it’s been. i got your pills here.” You let go of the gloved appendage and held a scowl on your face. Why do they have to be big pills? You made a disgusted face and turned away. “c’mon y/n, don’t be difficult.” You lifted your head up, “Don’t act like you’re off the hook. I’ll take the damn pills when I want to.”

Sans left eye ignited blue, “i’m not joking y/n. you either take it now or i’m gonna give them to you.” _Well at least it’d be funnier having him force feed me_. You mustered up the last of your courage and grounded out a no.

Sans lifted his left hand as your chest felt constricted. Your mouth opened and with his right hand, he forced the horse pills into your jaw without any hesitation. You let out a squeak in surprise and started to choke. ‘Nice Sans’ started to scream at Sans while ‘Gold Tooth’ just glared at him. Black was laughing at my misfortune, sipping his black coffee with a toothy smile. Tears brimmed your eye and you glowered at Sans.

“y/n…”

You got up, brushing past him and the others in the room. You went to the kitchen and saw Papyrus cooking his spaghetti. He still hadn’t noticed you yet. At the pantry doors was Edge. He was taking note of all the food and seemed to be mumbling to himself. You pulled the fridge door open and managed to grab a bottle of water. When you closed the door, Papyrus and Edge had turned around. “AH Y/N, I DID NOT HEAR YOU COME IN. HAS SANS GIVEN YOU YOUR PILLS?” You crossed your arms, “You could say something like that.” He sent you a puzzled look but turned back to the pot. You walked around the island and placed your water on the marble surface.

You attempted to hop on the stool but missed entirely. You overshot the stool and braced yourself for the hard wood floors. Instead, someone had caught you from behind. You gasped and pulled yourself away from the person. Surprisingly, it was ‘Gold Tooth’ who saved you from your fall. Your expression softened a bit and he winked. “already fallin’ fer me sweetheart?”

You almost took back your words but continued, “No. But thanks for saving me just now.” He frowned and looked off to the side, “uh no problem sweetheart…sorry fer flinging ya across the room. no hard feelings yeah?” Flinging you across the room? Well at least he apologized.

You wrapped your arms around the now sweating skeleton, in show of gratitude. He flinched and kept his arms to his sides. Was he the one that saved you? “…yeah, no hard feelings. Um can you give me your name again?” You pulled back, not wanting to make him anymore uncomfortable. He looked at you weird before answering. “s’red.”

Sans walked in and spotted you and Red close to each other. His face scrunched, making his smile tense up. You looked back to Red, who had a flushed face. He looked from you to Edge.

Unbeknownst to you, Sans was shooting Red a dirty look from the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. I finally got through the first semester of college! Got in my first car accident too... BUT I survived college marching band and managed to pass 14.5/17.5 of my credits. My mental health has honestly plummeted from what it was in the Summer but I'm not gonna let that stop me. Anyways! I'm gonna try to get more of these out.
> 
> Another thing! would you all rather have smaller or longer chapters? I have a hard time finding a place to stop writing most times heh.


	3. I Wish it Would Rain

The next morning was a painful one. Your morning routine of stretching in bed has went from being an enjoyable experience, to being downright torturous. Your entire body was stiff, and the cuts on your back burned. The once purple, nearing black, bruise on your wrist has faded into a light yellow, although it was still sensitive to the touch. And to top it all off, you had the worst imaginable headache. It was like a nail was being driven into your head! You let out a long whine and trudged out of bed. Walking to the closet, you grabbed a tank top, a long sleeve shirt, and some leggings before heading to the shower. Unfortunately, there was only a toilet and sink in your private bathroom, so you had to share a shower with Sans and Papyrus. A month ago, it wouldn’t have been an issue but then again, you didn’t have eleven other beings in the house to worry about. When you got inside, you locked the door and began to undress. A look in the mirror showed newly formed scabs all over your body. _Disgusting_. You used medical tape and wrapped up your eye before starting the water. You carefully stepped into the shower and closed the glass door behind you. You kept your face pointed away from the stream to avoid any unnecessary pain. After a few minutes, you were drying yourself and putting your clothes on.

You pulled the tape off along with the plastic and disposed of it. Thankfully, the gauze remained dry, sparing you from taking the bandage off. You finished the rest of your routine and went to deposit the dirty clothes in your room.

When you got downstairs, you noticed that no one was up yet. The once “broken” remote was put together and placed on the coffee table. You were about to go back to your room when you heard sizzling in the kitchen. Following the smell of freshly cooked bacon, you peaked your head around the corner and was rewarded with a humming Papyrus. You lightly knocked on the wall and caught the tall skeleton’s attention. “AH Y/N! YOU SHOULD BE RESTING UP IN BED. DID YOU NEED SOMETHING?” You shook your head, “No. I just wanted to see what you were cooking.” Papyrus blinked for a few seconds then smiled while guiding you over to the stove.

Soon breakfast was served, and everyone started making their way downstairs. To your right was Papyrus, and to your left was Sans. At first it was quiet, save for the scraping of forks against the dishes and Papyrus’ attempts at making the atmosphere warmer. The ‘Nice Sans’ had caught onto this and the two had begun to engage in conversation. Listening into the exchange between the two, you found out that the ‘Nice Sans’ was actually called Blue. Said skeleton had mostly asked questions about the Surface and the humans. Although no one was feigning interest, they all kept quiet and listened to Papyrus talk about all the things available to monsters. You drizzled your pancake in syrup and began to cut into your food.

_In time they’ll grow to like each other._

You carefully went to pick up your glass and started a devise a plan. Best case scenario, you might be able to bring the cup to your mouth. Worst case scenario? You spill juice all over yourself or Papyrus. A foot lightly tapped yours under the table and you curiously looked down. Papyrus was offering a straw while continuing to talk about Monster citizenship. Your mouth slightly curled at the edges as you aimed to grab it. You accidentally wrapped your fingers around his bony hand, and he jolted. Everyone at the table looked up and watched Papyrus fumble for words, “O-OH EXCUSE ME. I THINK I MAY HAVE ACCIDENTALLY K-KICKED SOMEONE UNDER THE TABLE.” Jade shrugged then went back to eating. Melody and Blake looked at each other then followed in their counterpart’s footsteps. All of the skeletons were staring at Papyrus. All the attention made the tall skeleton begin to sweat. Blue broke the silence, “TELL US MORE PAPYRUS!” Papyrus unnecessarily cleared his throat and deposited the straw in your upturned hand then went back to speaking. The rest of the skeletons let their heads drop back down to their plates. You brought the straw up and miraculously dropped it into your drink. You slid the glass closer to yourself and sipped the orange juice.

You located your pill and went to swallow it. It left a horrid aftertaste. You gulped down some more juice until the taste in your mouth was bearable. You dared to look down the table and watched a ragged Sans and Papyrus devour the food off their plates, leaving no crumbs in sight. They were eating insanely fast, as if someone was going to steal their breakfast if left unattended for one second. They’re acting like starved animals. You shivered and forced yourself to look away from the brothers, as it was rude to stare and make assumptions.

You pulled away from the empty glass and kept still. You eyed your palm and flexed each of your fingers. You knew your hand was close to the tabletop, but it still seemed far away. It was gonna take some getting used to with your fucked-up perception, but things could only get better from here…right? You subconsciously raised your fingers and traced the edges of the gauze over your eye.

Would people think you’re ugly? _No one in their right mind would pick a girl with scars over unmarred skin._ But the right guy would overlook that sort of stuff, he would appreciate you the way you are! …But, what would you even say to your friends _?_ ‘Oh, don’t worry about me, I’m ok even though an alternate version of my best friend brutally ripped my eye out and a few of the other versions of him and his brother would like to see me dead _._ ’

A pain went through your chest and you stopped rubbing your nonexistent eye. The girl who introduced herself as Jade set her fork down and went to sip her juice.

Stars, do Sans and Papyrus really blame themselves for this happening? It wasn’t like they had hurt you. It wasn’t their fault that you were down in the basement. You were just too stupid to listen to Sans rules and keep out of the room _. And look what it caused you_. Even Papyrus knew better; he was scared to go down there cause he knew that there were risks involved in entering the lab. As the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. _You were just lucky enough to be let off with a warning_.

Another pain, it felt like a punch this time. Melody placed a hand over her chest and bit her lip.

You’re so stupid! You could have avoided this thing completely if you weren’t so stubborn. Your family had always told you that you never knew when to quit. But you couldn’t help it. If something was on your mind, it was damn near impossible to get rid of it _. Well let’s just hope your bullheadedness doesn’t get you killed in the future_.

Blake looked off to the side and frowned.

“Thanks for the food Paps. It was amazing.” You directed to the now beaming skeleton. You sat still for a few minutes and just listened to the guys talk. You excused yourself and went to the kitchen to rinse your plate and place it in the dishwasher.

You still have to get clothes for the girls since you don’t have much to share. When you closed the door to your room, you let out a frustrated groan and landed on the soft mattress. Your book lay strewn to the side, a bookmark sticking out of the edges. You contemplated reading but figured it would give you a headache. When was the last time you even picked up a book? That’s simple, it was the night you got hurt- A sharp pain went through your head. You gasped and held your face. Stars, that really freaking hurt. You laid back and curled into yourself.

And so, you sat in your room, listening to piano pieces and soundtracks from your favorite movies. You stared out the window and watched birds fly from tree to tree. The sun wasn’t out today, meaning it was perfect weather for you to relax outside. And it would be nice to get some fresh air…You promptly pocketed your phone and earbuds. You walked down the hall and cautiously went down the steps. You smiled once you successfully reached the first floor. You saw your sweater and grabbed it before walking out the door.

The property was really open, compared to the houses that resided at the base of the mountain. Your closest neighbor was probably a mile and a half down the road. Even then, they only used the home during the Winter months. The grass was plentiful and lush, not a weed in sight thanks to Papyrus and Undyne's outdoors competition. The house wasn’t surrounded by trees, but you were unable to see the way back to the main road. When you got to the tree out front, you watched the wind push the old swing back and forth with nostalgia. You held the rope still and sat on the weathered birch. You kicked at the green grass and observed the loose glades fly by. For once this week, you weren’t nervous and waiting for disaster to strike.

You twisted around to see no one and felt a relieved sigh part your lips. Your hair whipped your face from a harsh gust of wind, sending a strand of hair to stick to your glossy lips. Your eye followed the light clouds that were soon replaced by darker ones.

“’nd here i thought you were the cheery one.”

You looked up at the sound of a deep voice and saw Black’s brother. He wore a dark purple jacket over his black shirt, and dark athletic shorts ending at his knees. He had on black slides with long white socks. His teeth were sharp, just like his brother’s, easily being able to keep a cigarette in his mouth. How did that work anyways? His right eye was closed while his left one was open and gave off a pinkish light, giving the impression that he was winking. His eye was paying close attention to you.

“Losing an eye does that to a person.” You started to lean back and forth. He continued to stare at you. “So…you here to yell at me for biting Black?” His eye was on your lips before it slowly raked up to your eye. The lanky skeleton smirked at you, “no, figured you want some company.” You started to pick up more momentum and began to swing a bit faster. You eyed him from where you were swinging then you looked towards the sky. “Sorry there’s no more swings. My Uncle wasn’t thinking about anyone else other than his daughter.”

He shrugged and leaned against the tree. “m’not gonna cry about it.” You huffed and tried to get higher. “s’up between you and sans? trouble in paradise?” You snorted before firing back, “Not to be rude but it doesn’t concern you.” A hand shot out and stopped the swing’s motion. “yeah but s’my business when he takes his anger out on us. you think we didn’t hear you an’ him yellin’ the day you blacked out?” You jumped off the swing and glared up at him. He looked down at you and chuckled. “cute but you won’t scare me darlin. monsters your size were slaughtered for fun.” You walked from the tree and followed the gravel path. He followed you, letting a puff of smoke escape his jaw.

“What’s it like?”

“you wouldn’t understand”

“Well help me understand.” You turned your head and watched him. He rolled his eye but relented either way, “back home, me n’ sans—” he probably means Black, you internalized, “we were basically in charge. sans was the captain and was in charge of keepin’ the peace while the queen focused on breakin’ the barrier. we only needed one more soul to break it since the queen handled the other six…why d’ya look confused? pretty sure sans and papyrus’ll tell you the same thing. a lot of monsters were angry that they’d been sealed up for thousands of years, so they learned to resent humans pretty quick. anyways, another human did fall but m’sure you already know who that was.”

You were going to ask more but thought it’d be best if you dropped it. You stopped at a tall tree and leaned against the bark. “So, what’s your name?” He brought a dog treat to his face and put it between his parted teeth. You figured you ask him about that later. Smoke billowed near his face as he exhaled, “rus. you lose your memory or somethin’?” You rubbed your arm, “I did. Doc said I should remember things on my own cause it’d benefit me or some bullshit.”

You felt a few drops land on your head. When had it started to rain? Rus gave a lazy salute and teleported out. “Damn skeleton.” you grumbled. You tugged on your sweater and pulled the hood up. You ran back to the house and still got soaked despite your efforts. You opened the door and saw a smug looking Rus chilling on the couch.

You ripped the sweater off your head and threw it on the ground. “Thanks for the help Rus. You proud of yourself?” He shrugged and raised his dog treat once more. Black popped out from the stairs and screeched, “WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SMOKING?” Rus grunted and snuffed out the treat with his index finger and thumb.

Papyrus walked out from the kitchen and caught sight of you. “DID YOU ENJOY YOUR WALK Y/N?” You squeezed your wet hair and watched a puddle form on the floor. Rus winked then disappeared. Black’s face scrunched up, “MWAHAHA, NO WONDER IT SMELLS LIKE WET DOG.” Papyrus frowned, “BLACK THAT WAS RUDE. Y/N IS NOT A DOG.” You started to take your long sleeve off when there was a sputter. “HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME AS IF I’M NOT HERE!” You rolled your eye, “Hardy har Black, that was so funny.” You managed to get the shirt off, leaving you in a tank top. “P-PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON YOU HEATHEN!”

“Black it’s not a big deal.” You bent down to grab your sweater. “JUST WHAT DO YOU T-THINK YOU’RE DOING?” “Obviously I’m grabbing my stuff to throw it in the wash.” Black was looking towards the stairway with a bright purple face. “What now Black?” You crossed your arms and started to speak-“I CAN SEE YOUR BREASTS!” Your jaw dropped open and Papyrus gasped. Red and Sans blipped into existence immediately. Your face burned red and you pulled the soaking sweater to your body. Red’s eyes wandered up your legs and to your midriff. You backed up and squeezed the fabric. Sans sockets went black and he raised a hand to Black. “BROTHER, DON’T MAKE ANY RASH DECISIONS.” Something bright began to shine behind Red’s razor-sharp teeth. “damn sweetheart.” He stepped forward as a tongue fell from his jaw. Yuck. Suddenly, Red was inches from you. All you could see were his eye sockets.

And those red pinprick eyelights… You saw those before… Blood red lights in the dark… And a trail of your blood on the basement floor. You gasped and held your face. _Run. Run before he catches you._

“D-don’t touch me!”

You slammed into the door and twisted the knob with lightning fast reflexes. You couldn’t handle it! There were many things going on around you. You sprinted into the rain and continued running until you got to the tree line. You were gasping for breath by the time you stopped. Looking back, there was no one there. You walked deeper into the woods, hoping that no one would find you. After a couple of minutes, you sat on a boulder and hugged yourself.

Your phone started to ring, but you silenced the device and shoved it in your pocket. It’s not like you could go to a bar. You just weren’t ready to show your face in public. Ah and you must have let go of your sweater sometime during your escape. The cloth covering your eye began to soak up the water. You laid on your side and tried to think about anything but your eye or guests. You picked up a small rock and began to etch into the large rock you were resting on.

___

You yawned and stretched after opening your eye. Oh, that’s right, you were still outside. It was pitch black out, meaning you were going to have a difficult time navigating your way back home. And unfortunately, the temperature had dropped by a lot. You shivered then pulled your phone out, having the pleasure of watching the device die. You grumbled and sat up.

“he’s been looking everywhere for you.” You squeaked, twisting around to identify which skeleton had found you. You kept yourself from jumping. It was the Sans with the hole in his skull. His large eye light was illuminating the earth around you. “I just needed some space from everyone.” The skeleton remained quiet, making no effort to speak. That’s fine with you. You weren’t in the mood for conversation either.

Both of you kept to yourselves and didn’t move. If you listened closely, you could hear animals start to roam around the woods. You remembered your Uncle telling you of the animals that lived on the mountain. He always told you scary stories of mountain lions killing unsuspecting visitors. But not once, in the time you’ve been living here, have you seen any lethal predators stalking around. You lost track of time but came to when he settled down next to you on the rock. You pulled at a loose thread on your undershirt. “How come you were the only one that could find me? The estate is huge.” His eye light focused on you. He slowly drawled with a ~~creepy~~ smile, “some say that i have a keen sense of smell.” You let out a hum and focused your eye on his features. “Can I get your name again? I can’t remember much before my accident.” His grin spread as his eye light narrowed. “heh heh, the name is sans… sans the skeleton.” He offered his hand, but a small voice told you not to take it. _Why was that?_ You bit your lip and looked into his eye socket. “Sorry, I’m not really a touchy person. And I know that Sans is your real name, but what’s your nickname?”

His hand and grin fell. “i see... you can call me mars. it must have been a pretty bad accident if you can’t remember anything about it.” He curled his sharp phalanges and looked at his palm. “classic didn’t update you?” You frowned and kept your eye on a nearby tree. “Classic? No. I’m trying to figure things out on my own. As for him communicating with me, we’re not on the best of terms right now.” Why would you tell Mars that? Why did it feel like you were just talking to Sans? Mars chuckled, “interesting.” He stood up and started to walk away. “Where are you going?” The blue of his jacket disappeared behind a large tree trunk. “i don’t plan on sleeping in the woods.” You stumbled to your feet and tried to keep up with his pace. He was bigger than the other Sans’, but not bigger than any of the Papyrus’. What was it that made him so different, yet so close to your own Sans?

You kept losing your footing on the ground while Mars continued walking through the debris like it was nothing. You were really starting to fall behind. And the last thing you needed was to get lost…again. You desperately called out for the large skeleton. “Mars, I can’t see. Can you help me?” You ran into a thick tree and cried out. Pain shot through your face as you held your hand over your bad eye. “Ow ow ow, that freaking hurts.” All of a sudden, your world went upside down. You wiggled around and realized Mars had come back and lifted you over his shoulder. You sighed, “Thank you.” Mars kept quiet and continued walking through the trees. “Can I ask you a question?” Mars kept silent while he stepped over a fallen tree. You took that as either a go ahead, or a sign that he wouldn’t bother to answer. “You look so much like him... More than any of the others. If you’re a Sans, why can’t you just teleport like the rest of the guys?” You felt his body stiffen and you stopped rocking. Suddenly, your vision went red. “ **s t o p a s k i n g q u e s t i o n s**.” You held your breath while his eye bored into yours. He roughly threw you over his shoulder once more, sending all of the air out of your lungs, and started walking. You noted that his bones were much pointier than Sans’. And that his bones were not white like porcelain but instead resembled a cream color. None of the other skeletons had discolored bones…You stayed quiet until you heard his slippers scrape against the driveway. You blinked to adjust yourself to the light while Mars opened the front door. The solid surface hit your head on the way in and you hissed. “Oh Dear Sans, What Happened Out There?” That must be Mars’ brother. You swayed while Mars adjusted your body. “relax paps, i didn’t do anything to her. can you call one of them?” “Oh Surely.” The skeleton spoke up. “Papyrus! Can You Tell Sans We Found Her?”

You remained upside down while Papyrus(?) bounded down the stairs with a phone to his skull. “OH GOODNESS, IS SHE ALRIGHT?” You grunted, trying to ignore the blood rushing to your head. “SANS? NO, BUT MARS FOUND HER. YES WE’RE IN THE LIVING ROOM.” The room went frigid just as there was a scuff on the floorboards. “did you do something to her?!” You recognized that as your very own Sans. There was a tight squeeze on your calve and you squeaked. “if i did, she wouldn’t be here, would she?” You were pulled over Mars’ shoulder and unceremoniously dropped into a set of bony arms. ‘Soft-Spoken-Papyrus’ hefted Mars up and hugged him tight. “Oh Brother! You Have Always Been Such A Great Tracker.” You rubbed your temples, willing the pain in your head to go away. Hopefully, there wasn’t a bruise above your eyebrow. You huffed once you saw Sans openly staring at you. You turned your neck and watched the interaction between Mars and his brother. ‘Soft-Spoken-Papyrus’ placed Mars back on the ground and went on about how great his brother was. You kept your eye on Mars; watching him shrug off the compliments and redirect the words towards his brother. This Papyrus was very much like your own friend. He seemed to love his brother unconditionally, was very kind and caring, and wore the same outfit that Papyrus kept in his closet for stars sake. But, this skeleton, was quieter than Papyrus, at least quieter than when you first met the monster mascot. His eyes were sunken in, he didn’t proudly stand to his full height, proclaim how great he was, or speak as much as his other alternate selves. The two brothers have looked like they’ve seen some shit. That they know so much more about the Underground than the others.

_And they look so much like Sans and Papyrus_

Your breath hitched when Mars locked eyes with you. His eye light was missing, and his smile was stretched eerily wide. You felt chills run down your spine as he sent a wink your way. Something’s telling you that you’re treading in deep water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went through the last two chapters and edited some small grammatical/punctual errors. Although, I would like to know if you all want longer/shorter chapters? Just know that if long chapters are favored, that means it'll be a longer wait between updates. I hope all had a great Christmas! Please stay safe if you intend on traveling :)
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than the other two, so I hope that it's ok!


	4. Inquiring Minds Want to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed since Reader was saved by Mars back in the woods. Reader reflects with Blake and learns some more information on Red and Edge's Underground.

You woke up with a start and watched your ceiling come into a somewhat hazy focus, already forgetting the finer details of your nightmare. A few minutes passed by, of which you stared at your bedspread; your mind as blank as a fresh canvas. Blinking a couple times, you twisted until you heard your spine give off a few satisfying pops, a bad habit you’ve gained over the years. Rays of light were coming in through the window, sending little peaks of heat on the dark wooden floorboards. You should start checking the weather before going to bed. Looking at the clock on top of the nightstand, it was 12:37 PM, a good time to start your day. With a grunt, you slowly rolled out of bed and pulled out a few articles of clothing from your closet. It was time to take a shower. You carried your clothes to the bathroom and locked the door before starting the water. You looked in the mirror and took in your reflection.

The girl staring back at you was clearly tired in more ways than one. Your face was still swollen but a slightly lighter shade of red. Needless to say, you’re healing…but at a snail’s pace.

You sighed and took your clothes off, being extra careful with your top, and tossed the articles onto the floor. When you stepped into the shower, you turned your face to the side to avoid the high-water pressure. The water was warm, and you couldn’t help but let a sigh out. You hadn’t realized how tense you had become over the past couple of weeks.

This whole thing was taking some getting used to. It wasn’t just Sans and Papyrus living here anymore. The house had grown by eleven members in the span of one morning. One eventful, and very life changing morning. Oh man, how were you three going to support eleven more people? Unlike Sans and Papyrus, you had a harder time saving money. The gold exchange was very profitable for both humans and monsters alike. Of course, there was the money that your aunt had left you in her passing, but it felt… wrong to use it. You had told yourself that it would only be used for emergencies.

Would this be considered an emergency? It wasn’t like you were planning to have a bunch of people appear in the dead hours of the morning. You should sit on this a bit more, you’d rather not make any rash decisions.

You wrapped your body in a towel and stepped out of the shower. You felt much better now. At least you didn’t look like a zombie anymore. You pouted seeing your gauze had gotten wet during your cleanse. You carefully took the bandaging off and threw the used material in the trash can. You gripped the marble counter and tore your gaze away from the mirror. It’s…it’s still a work in progress.

Should you call someone to help? You yanked on some underwear, followed by black leggings then went to grab your bra. You hooked the clasp and put on some deodorant before slowly putting on a grey sweater.

A knock at the door startled you, and you quickly fumbled with the lock before opening the door. Outside the bathroom was Blake. She curiously focused on your eye before looking a bit nervous. “Hey, sorry for taking long in here. Before I get out, do you mind if I ask you something?” She answered, “Shoot.” You scratched at your tacet arm and mumbled, “Can you help me bandage my eye? If it isn’t too much trouble?” She gave a grin and waved her hand, “Ain’t no skin off my nose.”

In the weeks since your return, you’ve been keeping to yourself. Of course, you left your room for the more essential things such as hygiene, pills, and food but you couldn’t will yourself to do much else. You’re glad you left most of your book collection in your closet, although reading sometimes gave you a mind splitting headache, but you’d prefer having some entertainment as opposed to going stir crazy in the small space. Before the accident, you would be busy running errands just about every day of the week. Now? It’d be pointless if you couldn’t leave the house without crashing your car into something. Blake, Melody, and Jade were really the only people you’ve been talking to outside of choice skeletons. You told your boss that you got in an accident and were in the hospital for a few days. Fortunately for you, he said that it would not be an issue and that you could take as much time as you needed to recover. It would be easy to find someone who could run reception at your workplace while you were out for the count.

Your friends, who you’ve been bailing on, have been worried sick and have been constantly messaging you to see if you’re alright. ‘y/n, I heard there was an accident! Is everything alright?’ ignore, ‘Hey, are you okay? Why didn’t you tell me that you were in the hospital?’ ignore, ‘I’ve messaged you every day with no response. You’re really worrying me y/n…’ you bit your lip in temptation. You haven’t thought of a reasonable cover story for your new disability, because what could possibly take your eye out and scar one side of your face? You couldn’t say that you’d been attacked, otherwise everyone in the house would be under immediate investigation.

Some of the skeletons have been patient around you, understanding that you’re having a difficult time with coping, giving you a reason to trust them. Blue, Papyrus, and Stretch talk to you if they see you outside your bedroom and will try to watch movies with you if you’re in the mood.

You appreciate that they’re making an effort, but to be completely honest, you’re afraid to leave the house. You never liked having much attention, and often got away with dodging strangers and unnecessary conversations, but now with a gauze over your eye it’ll be impossible to avoid suspicious minds. You’ve been outside a couple times; walking around your property and taking in the nature, but never going beyond the fence. The last thing you wanted to do was raise heads and have authorities snooping around. You bet that having an interdimensional machine lying around in a basement was not something that could just be pushed under the rug.

Blake closed the door behind her and cleared a space near the sink. “Mind sitting here so I can work?” You shrugged and hopped up, gesturing towards the gauze pads, ointments, and bandages with small instructions. She grabbed the container and popped the lid off, the smell of medicated ointment filling the room. Her face scrunched up as she put a generous amount on her fingertips.

“Is it okay if I ask about your Underground?” You blurted out.

Blake hesitated before touching your cheek. She was quiet and focused on your injuries. Was that insensitive? You hope you didn’t make her uncomfortable. “Um you don’t have to-“

“Ah what can I say?” She cut you off, “It wasn’t the same over there as it is here. You said monsters here are loving, full of compassion, and merciful. And that really gives me hope. Where me and the boys came from… it was kill or be killed.” She frowned. “I fell down Ebott and landed in a soft patch of flowers. Met a lil’ guy by the name of Flowey. He was different from everyone else, didn’t seem too keen on picking fights himself. He was scared. The entire time I was with him, he just told me to be careful, learn how to fight monsters, keep moving forward, and that no one could be trusted. He didn’t like it but…”

She had a faraway look in her eyes but continued, “I spared everyone I encountered. Soon after my fall, I met Toriel. She was all by herself and I could tell she only wanted the best for me. She sure did have a weird way of showing it hehe. Right after I left the Ruins, I met Sans and Papyrus. Sans got me with a damn hand buzzer and intimidated the hell outta me at first. And Papyrus? I thought he was gonna kill me on the spot. I was so freaking scared that I burst into tears just talking to him.”

You softly winced when she went over your eye. She gave a sympathetic smile before continuing the story. “Met the monsters of Snowdin soon enough, of course they were all angry and defensive when meeting me, but I tried not to take it to heart. Eventually, Sans opened up to me. I remember every day he told me that my bullheadedness was gonna get me killed… that eventually I would give up, and kill a monster when I got fed up with the fights.” She turned her cheek with a kind smile, “One day I overheard Paps and Sans talking about some fish named Undyne. Apparently, she was in the Royal Guard with Paps, and had at one time been rather close with my bone-ified friend. When Paps left for his rounds I asked Sans if I could leave the house alone. We got in a huge argument, he said that I didn’t need to be sniffing around and leaving town.”

She smirked at the wall, quickly adding on, “And ain’t no one tell me what to do.” You smiled at that and watched her grin grow. “I left when both of the boys were busy with sentry duty and made my way to Waterfall. It was beautiful; the water was glowing, rocks were shining on the cavern walls, the tall grass was swaying from the pressurized air. And that’s when it happened.” Blake stopped. “All of a sudden, I’m running for my life, screaming cause Undyne the Undying was coming after me with her razor sharp spears. She followed me back to Snowdin and I…I got distracted. One second, I’m about to call out for help, the next, the snow around me turns blue and I’m on the ground, begging her for mercy. Luckily, she only grazed me with her spear, she was about to stick the spear in the center of my chest.” She went silent. “Paps showed up at the last second and got in an encounter with her. Shortly after, Undyne was demoted and Asgore declared Papyrus the Captain of the Royal Guard, unaware of what really went down in the town.”

Her smirk fell off her face and she turned serious. “I didn’t see her any time after that. All I heard around Snowdin were whispers. Like, ‘did you see how Papyrus defended a human?’ and ‘you saw what he did to Undyne right?’. Oh, better yet, “if Papyrus just turned her in, we wouldn’t be left to rot under this mountain.’ And maybe Paps really did ring her out…Sure enough, Sans and Papyrus had a conniption fit about my solo adventure, and I just took it all while I licked my wounds. When I was left by myself? I couldn’t help but feel guilty, guilty that I caused the boys so much trouble. I hadn’t known if Paps had killed Undyne or if he left her alive. I didn’t want to think that I was responsible for…”

“Hey, don’t force yourself Blake. I had no idea that you went through that...thank you for trusting me.”

Blake leaned over and finished placing the gauze over your eye with a sad smile. “No problem. Well, a month or so had passed and things finally began to cool down. Sans wasn’t constantly keeping his eye sockets on me and Paps wasn’t screeching about every little thing I did. Then one night, I’m talking to Sans and Papyrus about something. I didn’t know what was happening, but things started fading in and out; just like I was losing consciousness. Sans has this dark look on his face, whispering something about a reset. Next thing I know, I’m standing in a room looking at three other copies of myself and a bunch of skeletons with trust issues.”

“Oh.”

She puts the bandages on the counter then looks you in the eye. “Not to sound needy or anything but I’m gonna need some clothes and uh…other stuff.”

You chuckled, “Ah don’t worry about it. I was just thinking about taking you and the other two out to the mall.” Her cheeks reached her eyes and a sparkle shined in her eye. “I’d love to!”

You slid off the counter and opened the bathroom door. She followed your steps and soon you were standing in the middle of the hall. “Alright, well let me get the other two in the know. I’ll talk to Paps to let him know that you girls need supplies. Did you want to let Red and Edge know?” Blake looked indecisive for a minute then smiled, “I guess I’ll let them boneheads know.”

And so you went down the stairs and made your way into the living room. Stretch was lying back on the couch next to Melody and Sans. Melody was pulling a string from your borrowed blue jeans while the two skeletons talked. Sans was starting to talk to Stretch but the tall skeleton looked in your direction. Sans went quiet and turned around to face you. You faltered, but raised your eyes to his blue eyelights, “Hey Sans, have you seen Papyrus around? I need to ask him something.” Stretch turned and started speaking with Melody. Sans looked at his phone, “pap took blue outside. not sure where they are though.” Your eyes drifted towards the backdoor before you looked at him. “Was just gonna ask him if he could drive the other girls to the mall. They don’t have any clothes for themselves.” Stretch and Melody went quiet.

Sans looked at Stretch then back to you, “i’m not sure when he’ll be finished…but go ahead. uh, do you need to give them some cash or something?” You shook your head, “Nah, they can use my card.” Stretch spoke in place of Sans, “sounds like fun y/n, but who’s driving? make sure you don’t get too crazy out there.”

You cracked a smile at his remark then paused. Did you just sign yourself up to go with the girls to the mall? You stopped a chill from running down your back, “Ah I’ll just give directions to one of the girls.” You looked at Melody, “You wanna go?” She gave a nervous smile and nodded. “Cool, let me get Jade and then we can head out alright?” Melody gave a soft ok then started to get off the couch. You left the skeletons alone and walked around the bottom floor in search of Jade. When you peaked outside, you saw Jade sitting on the porch by herself. You made your way to her side and tapped her shoulder. She slightly jumped before looking at you.

“Sorry... I just wanted to see if you were down to go to the mall? I told the other two that I would take them so they wouldn’t have to borrow my clothes all the time. Not that it’s a big deal but I don’t have a great fashion sense anyways.” Her expression was blank for a few moments but she smirked, “That’s fine y/n, I understood what you meant. I’m ready if you want to leave now.”

You stood up straight, “Heh, yeah, let’s go.”

When you and Jade got back inside, Melody and Blake were standing by the front door. You grabbed your car keys and asked if they were ready. Blake and Jade gave small responses. Melody just smiled and gave a small yes. You shut the door and led them to your small blue suv. Blake was in the driver’s seat while Melody and Jade manned the backseats. You connected your phone to the car through Bluetooth and twisted in your seat. “Any requests?”

All of them were silent and looked out the window in thought. You shrugged and decided to look through your playlist. You picked a song by Muse then watched Blake adjust the seat settings. She put the car in reverse and harshly stepped on the brakes. You squeaked as the two in the back bumped their heads into the front seats. All eyes focused on Blake as she nervously laughed, “Heh did I forget to mention that I never got a license?” You looked at her and cleared your throat. “Have you driven a car before?” Blake let go of the brake and looked over her shoulder, “I mean yeah…in senior year.” We left the driveway and drove down the dirt road. You tapped the arm rest to the tempo and started to hum softly. Blake perked up and started to sing. You smiled and turned the volume up a bit more. When the chorus came, Jade had joined us in singing and you watched as the two belted out the lyrics.

_“Our love would be forever  
_[_And if we die  
We die together_](https://genius.com/Muse-neutron-star-collision-love-is-forever-lyrics#note-4816027) _  
And lie, I said never  
'Cause our love would be forever_”

You looked in the rear-view mirror and spotted Melody mumbling the lyrics. She looked up and saw you staring at her, causing red to grow on her face. You smiled and started to sing,

_“_ [ _The world is broken  
Halos fail to glisten_ ](https://genius.com/Muse-neutron-star-collision-love-is-forever-lyrics#note-4816061) _  
You try to make a difference but  
No one wants to listen  
_ [ _Hail, the preachers, fake and proud  
Their doctrines will be cloud  
Then they'll dissipate  
Like snowflakes in an ocean_ ](https://genius.com/Muse-neutron-star-collision-love-is-forever-lyrics#note-2133333) _”_

Melody joined Blake in singing the chorus. Blake had made it to the main road, and you told her to merge into the right lane. The roads didn’t seem all that busy today. Hopefully none of your friends were out today.

_“Now I've got nothing left to lose  
You take your time to choose  
I can tell you now without a trace of fear_

_That my love will be forever  
And we'll die, we'll die together  
Lie, I will never  
'Cause our love will be forever”_

Ebott had definitely grown in size once the monster’s left the Underground. News stations had begun to focus themselves on the monster’s and their rights. At first, people were scared of the monster’s appearance. Extremists had gone as far as saying the monsters were murderers and that they were going to seek revenge for forcing them under the mountain. Of course, there were the racists as well, saying that they didn’t deserve to live amongst us, or that they were filthy creatures. Seeing all the hate harbored for these nice beings disgusted you.

When you had met Sans and Papyrus you were in a tight spot. Papyrus, being the sweet guy he is, insisted that you be friends with him. After hanging out with him all the time, Sans started to get along with you as well. They started to invite you over to their home more and more often and eventually, they offered you a room to stay in.

At the time you were living with family but after the accident, you just didn’t feel like staying in the area anymore. Your family members weren’t happy that you were given a large inheritance and a property, but they didn’t really voice their displeasure that much. However, it was very apparent in their actions. With time, your family started to drift apart and you weren’t mentally prepared to handle the situation. So, you left; took all your belongings and moved to your aunt’s large home in Ebott’s forest. You extended an invite to Sans and Papyrus since they were so supportive of you. In exchange, the boys would help with paying for some of the utilities.

“Turn left here and find a parking.”

Blake parked the car close to the mall door and turned off the engine. You turned the music down and unbuckled your seatbelt with a little difficulty. “So, since you’re all here I figured that we should get to know each other a bit more. I mean technically we’re all the same person but I can tell that there is more to each one of you.” You looked at each girl in the car, “Enjoy yourselves and if you see something in a store that you like, don’t be afraid to let me know.”

All of them nodded and you stepped out of the vehicle. The clouds were starting to roll in and you gave a soft sigh. You absolutely loved cloudy skies and rainy days. It made your skin feel good and not like it was bubbling. Ebott was known to experience all seasons unlike many other cities. Right now, it was spring so the sun wouldn’t pose much of a problem. You watched a couple walk into the mall and felt queasy. You didn’t realize your hands were shaking until you closed the car door. _Just keep your head down and no one will notice_. You led your group towards the entrance and watched Jade open the door,

The air conditioner was on in the store, sending our hair flying for a moment. When you got through the department store you asked where Jade wanted to go. “Hm, ‘prolly Hot Topic. Gotta get some shorts an’ shit.” “What about you two?” Blake eyed the directory then mused, “Ah I’ll figure it out as we go.” “Melody?” She hummed then said, “Maybe Forever XX, I used to go there a lot before I fell.”

We went to Hot Topic first, and along the way a lot of people stared at us. One brave person had even asked if we were quadruplets. You shuffled while Jade had confirmed this statement with a mischievous look on her face. She ended up grabbing a few shorts and a couple of band tees. Outside of the store was a small kiosk with vapes and mods. Jade bought a purple mod with grape juice saying she was dying to get one for herself.

Melody had a spring in her step when she saw the sign for Forever XX. She had picked a bunch of cute tops with two skirts, a dress, some shorts, and jeans. The cashier was happy to see a customer so joyful in the store. Blake had laid two outfits down with a grin and the lady scanned all the items.

We all window shopped for a bit until Blake had found a store that she liked. Once everyone was done buying stuff, you offered to get everyone lunch. When ordering from the menu, the cashier kept looking at one side of your face. You rushed to ask for your food and pay, then the teen stopped staring at you. Blake was stuffing her face with chow mein just as you came back with your food. Melody was eating her salad with a vanilla shake and Jade was picking at some waffle fries. It made you ease up knowing that they had enjoyed themselves at the mall. You bit into your sandwich and gobbled the thing up pretty quickly. You took a pain killer with your drink and rested back in the chair. You should probably get them phones so they can contact people if they need anything. Your wallet’s definitely gonna hate you, but it’s necessary. “I got a surprise for you guys. When you’re done eating, we’ll head out.”

Each of them had thrown away their trash and juggled their bags. You stood and tossed your trash into the bin. You looked for your service providers store and found it next to a Victoria’s Secret. When you stopped in front of the store, they all gasped.

“Oh y/n you don’t have to”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh gosh…”

“C’mon, I would feel much better knowing you had a phone in case of an emergency. What if we got separated somehow? Or if we got in trouble and had to call for help?” You looked at all of them, “Please do it. For my sake?”

All three of them hesitantly nodded and trailed into the store.

The ride back home was quiet but comfortable. Jade and Melody were passed out in the back and Blake was driving everyone back home. “I got a question for you y/n.” You turned away from the window and blinked. “Okay.” Her grip on the wheel tightened and she rasped, “Why isn’t there a version of us with Mars and Jupiter?” You rubbed your arm, “Well maybe she never fell in their universe. I didn’t fall down and I’m fine.”

She pulled to the side before stopping on the dirt road leading to our house. Her head turned to look outside and she whispered, “You know that’s not what I’m talking about. I mean, every other universe except for yours had a human fall.” You straightened up, “What are you suggesting?” Her eyes widened and she looked at you, “Ah nothing…but don’t you think it’s weird that she didn’t tag along with them?” Her hands trembled, “I hate being the one to point it out, but Mars and Jupiter…they’re different from the others. It got me thinking, where do they come from and what happened in their Underground?” Your eyes drifted from Blake and you hummed. Wincing, you cradled your head. “I’m not sure but I got a headache thinking about it.” You heard her mumble, “monsters don’t bleed… why are there red stains on their clothes and bodies…”

You pulled at your sweater’s drawstrings. “From what I’ve picked up, You, Red, and Edge come from a kill or be killed world. And I can’t help but think of your Underground when I see Black and Rus interact with the others. It’s almost like you all came from the same place but…things were swapped.” You looked back to a snoozing Jade and Melody. “Same thing with Blue and Stretch, it’s like they’re my Sans and Papyrus but with swapped identities. The only skeletons that don’t fit that trend are Mars and Jupiter. They’re one of a kind.” You held your head while Blake stared back at you.

Blake shifted to drive, “Let’s keep this between us for now ok? I don’t wanna point fingers without facts.” You watched the house get closer and spoke, “Yeah. Let me get these sleepyheads up.”

Blake parked the car and opened her door to get to the back. You patted Jade and she woke up with a groan. “We’re home.” She unbuckled herself and opened the door with a mumbled thanks. Melody was sound asleep and even had a light snore escaping her. You smiled and opened the backdoor to help her out. You went to unbuckle her and pulled her onto your back. She started to mumble something before snoring again. Blake and Jade got all the bags and unlocked the front door.

Sans, Red, Rus and Stretch were watching a movie when you walked inside. All of them had different condiments in hand with lazy looks. Sans had his usual bottle ketchup and looked to your group. Red was squirting mustard in his mouth and licked his teeth with a bright red tongue. Rus had been drinking from a half-empty bottle of barbeque sauce while Stretch had a honey bear in his hand.

You placed Melody on the other couch and fell next to her. Blake yawned, “Well I‘m going to bed. Thank you for today y/n.” She smiled at you and Jade before climbing up the stairs. Jade sat between Red and Rus. She pulled the vape out of her pocket and started taking a hit.

“don’t tell me you got that from me darlin’?” came Rus’s deep voice.

Jade blew an o, “You’re not the only one that smokes.” She saw you staring and offered the box. You shook your head, “No thank you. Every time I use it I always cough a lung out.” She retracted her hand and laughed, “It happens to the best of us.” You hummed and watched the movie play out.

The man pulls the chair out and plops onto the weathered wood. “Here’s what I’m actually gonna do. I’m gonna work through his crew until somebody gives up Francis, force him to fix this, then put a bullet in his skull and fuck the brain hole!” His friend pulls a glass from his lips, “I don’t want to see that or think of it again.”

Both Red and Rus snickered, squeezing their respective “drinks” into their mouths, while Stretch reached for the popcorn bowl without taking his eyes off the screen. Sans, who seemed uninterested in the movie, started watching you. When you got to the strip club scene, you could see Red’s eye sockets widen.

“you don’t see that every day” Stretch gaped.

You looked on as the three skeletons became enraptured by the scene on the screen. Did the monsters not have lewd movies or magazines? You wondered to yourself, as Jade laughed at the boys’ expressions.

“I’m gonna get a drink.”

You got up and walked to the kitchen. The lights were off, so you carefully made your way to the fridge. You peered inside and decided on a cold water. When you turned around, a large red eye was in your face. A chipped hand cut your yelp off, “i’d like it if you didn’t alert the other numbskulls that i was down here.” You blinked and the hand fell off your face. You haven’t seen him since the search and rescue mission back in the woods, was he holing up in his room as well? Mars was inches from you, with no intention to move. You studied his face and noted dark circles under his large sockets. His teeth were less rounded than Sans, his canines being rather pointy. You never noticed it before, but his nose was the shape of an upside-down heart. It was…rather funny on him.

His eye was unmoving from your own, focusing on something unknown to you. After a couple seconds he cracked a creepy smile, “hehe, why do you look so scared? think i’m gonna hurt you?” Was your face that obvious? You didn’t want to reveal the details of your conversation with Blake. “No, you just startled me is all. I have a tough time seeing after all.” His eye narrowed and he stayed quiet.

Does this guy not know personal space? You continued to stare up at his eye despite how scary he looked. You stood to about 5’3, standing about 3 inches shorter than your Sans. This guy was probably close to 6 foot. Your eye never wavered from his. He laughed and backed up a few steps. “you got guts... how was your trip out?” You relaxed and went to open the bottle. “Ah, it went well. I’ll have to go out again for some extra stuff in the morning.” Your hand kept missing the cap and you growled. Out of the corner of your eye, Mars stepped forwards with a hand over the bottle, and twisted the plastic off in one swift motion, all the while keeping his bright eye on you.

“i realized that i might have been in the wrong last week as far as…manners go. so I would like to…a…ap…goddammit.” You didn’t understand, what was he trying to say? He must have been nervous about something. “Hey, come sit down at the table with me.” He flinched and looked back to the living room. Your eye followed his line of sight then went back to him. “Don’t worry about them. If anything, I’ll just make up a lie.” He remained silent but followed you into the dining room.

You sat down with your back to the kitchen and Mars settled in across from you. The skeleton remained quiet but never took his sockets off you. The rhythmic tapping of his fingers were the only sound filling the room besides the echoes from the tv. Something was on his mind, that much was obvious, and you wanted to see if he could open up a bit more. So far, most of the other skeletons were nice or quiet around you, but you never really got to interact with Mars or his brother. You wonder if you did something to upset the two brothers. You started to feel self-conscious and bring up the first thing that comes to mind, “So what? You don’t drink any condiments?” The light in his left eye grew, “you could say that i relish the taste of ketchup.” You smiled, “Well well, we got a punny guy over here. Feel free to grab a bottle whenever you have a craving.” The skeleton in front of you continued to stare.

“You like the surface so far? Last time it snowed; Papyrus told me it reminded him of Snowdin. He always speaks fondly about the place.” Mars brought a hand up to his face and lightly scratched at it. “anywhere is better than that shit hole.” You stopped, “You didn’t like Snowdin? Well the cold’s not for everyone, I guess. What’s your story?” His phalanges snaked towards his right eye socket. “don’t worry about it.” You sipped at your water then cracked open three pill bottles. “That’s ok, you don’t gotta tell me.” You place one of each pill down and start sealing the bottles. “We all got things we keep private, I mean I sure do. What do you think of the other versions of yourself? I know that you’ve had time to spend with the others.” His hand stopped, “what do you mean?”

“Well I’m assuming you’ve been with the others-“ Mars stopped tapping the tabletop, “no, what you said first.” You struggled to remember your nervous babbling. “What do you think about the other guys?” Mars grabbed the unsealed pill bottle, “don’t test me.” Your hands started to shake, “We all got things to keep private?” His red eye shrunk to a pinprick. You could feel sweat start to gather on your forehead.

“you think i got secrets to hide?”

“I didn’t mean to offend you Mars.”

“you think i’m afraid to tell you anything?”

“No Mars I-“

“human, if you want to keep your other eye, i suggest you stop talking.”

“…what?” Your breath hitched upon hearing him threaten you. Did he have something to do with the accident? “Mars, wait, please stop.”

“…get out”

“Mars-”

“what did i just say?” He slammed his fist down, pills flying onto the table.

“Sans please…” Mars stopped and stared at you. “what did you say?” Your voice began to shake, “Sans I’m sorry for assuming you have secrets to hide.”

“d-don’t call me that”

“Sans?” Mars eyelight disappeared before he knocked his chair back. “Please calm down, I’m s-sorry.” Without a word, Mars walked to the backdoor and slammed it behind him. His large frame growing smaller and smaller as he walked towards the woods.

You let out a whimper as you began picking up the pills and depositing them into their respective bottle. When you finished and walked back to the living room, it was just Sans and Stretch on the couch.

“long time to get a drink.”

You ignored Sans comment and sprawled on the couch. Why did Mars get mad when you called him Sans? It’s his name and shouldn’t be an issue. He could just want to stick with the nickname now that he’s on the Surface. Speaking of, why did he get so defensive over secrets? It’s common knowledge, it’s not like you were forcing him to say anything. But maybe you were overstepping your boundaries with him.

You placed a hand over your chest and closed your eye. Even though you’ve been taking the pills, there’s still pain running through your head.

_“I can’t see!”_

You shot up with a gasp and frantically looked around the living room but only found Sans and Stretch staring at you.

“D-did you hear that?”

Sans placed his ketchup down, “no. why, did you hear something?”

_“It hurts!”_

You flinched hearing the cry. Where is that coming from? Your heart burned and you clenched your hand over your chest.

“Guess I just need some sleep is all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start off by saying I didn't forget about this story! I honestly had so much going on since Winter Break and somehow made it out (somewhat intact). Good news, I passed all my classes this semester and made it through freshman year in college!! Other than that, I also got my first job and have really learned a lot about myself during quarantine. So I guess good things arise in dark times, yeah? Throughout the semester, I would add little bits and pieces to the story, as well at try to add some plot points and a timeline for myself. I made a doc sometime back and have been writing little things about each Reader, such as soul traits, distinctive traits in general, hobbies, and back stories for each. When this story starts to really kick off then I'll add in things about Blake, Melody, and Jade's experiences in the Underground. Other than that, sorry about keeping y'all in the dark! Please take care of yourselves and your loved ones in these crazy times.
> 
> Also! That hyperlink on the lyrics is a bit wonky so I suggest not using it. *sweats* My bad. I plan to list all the songs I listen to while working, or add into chapters on a separate page if you guys would be interested in an insider's point of view.
> 
> P.s: Brownie points if you can name the movie the guys were watching ;)


	5. Look At The Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some one-on-one with Jupiter in the backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm not my best work, but nobody likes fillers anyways :)

“Hello?”

You called out into the vast darkness, waiting for anything but your own echoes to answer you. Often times, when you found yourself in this familiar, yet not so familiar place, you stayed put and waited for someone to come and find you. You’re not sure if anyone else is out there after all this isn’t the first time you’ve been here, but that’s never stopped you from calling for help. You never understood why you always ended up in this darkness or why you were alone, but you knew you were in danger; you were being hunted by something. 

You looked around for a little longer and strained to adjust your eyes to the darkness. Nothing as usual. You closed your eyes and waited for footsteps or at least the sound of wind. You don’t know how much time you spent waiting for nothing but decided to walk around. You took a step forward, immediately reoiling with a cry. Why was there glass on the floor? You heard a crunch in front of you and froze up. Something was in here with you.

“Who’s there? Sans?” You wait for him to come up with some terrible knock-knock joke, but nothing happens. “Papy?” You feel a thump on the floor before hearing large footsteps running towards you. You scream as a dark figure tackles you to the ground. 

With a gasp, you hit the floor and feel all the air rush out of your lungs. You groan and begin to feel around yourself. Somehow you ended up entwined with your fuzzy blankets on the floor, which seemingly enough did not soften your fall whatsoever. 

You rubbed the sleep out of your eye and watched the silhouette of a branch move across the floorboards. Damn, the sun hadn’t even come up yet. You pulled yourself off the floor and deposited your warm blankets on the mattress. “There’s no way I’m falling asleep after that disaster.”

After finishing picking your clothes and venturing downstairs, you concluded that no one else was up for the day. Filing through the pantry, you decided to make yourself a small breakfast before tending to the plants outside. While waiting for your toast to pop up, you let your gaze wander to the garden outback.

_“GOODNESS, LOOK AT THE STATE OF THESE MARIGOLDS!” Your boisterous friend kneeled down and pulled the brown stems out of the dirt. You looked at the dead flowers with a frown, your aunt really loved marigolds. How could she have said she was doing fine if the house is littered in dust and all the plants are dead? If you knew how terrible things had gotten, you would have left college much sooner. That’s probably why she didn’t want to say anything about it._ _How could your family just leave her in your absence?_

_ Sans stopped next to you, looking around the backyard. “a peony for your thoughts y/n?” You snorted, watching Papyrus’s grip on the dead flower tighten before brown flakes filled the air around him. “I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TARNISH THE NEW HOUSE WITH YOUR TASTELESS PUNS SANS!” You grinned at both brothers, knowing that this would be a great fit for your lot. “Thank you both for coming to see the estate with me. It means so much to me.” _

_ Papyrus jumped to your side and offered you a bone-crushing hug. “THE PLACE IS LOVELY Y/N! OF COURSE, WITH MY HELPING HANDS, I CAN MAKE THIS PLACE A DREAM HOME IN NO TIME! NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS BY YOUR SIDE NYEH HEH!” Sans chuckled, “what a re-leaf you’re here bro.” Papyrus nyeh’d in frustration before letting you go.  _

_ “Are you both actually considering living here with me? I mean, it’s away from the city so that could be an issue…” Papyrus interrupted your negative thoughts, “NONSENSE! WE BOTH THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD BE NICE TO GET AWAY FROM THE CITY! ALMOST LIKE A VACATION.” You waited for Sans to add on his two cents. “we’re allowed to travel a bit, as long as it isn’t too far from ebott.” _

_ You smiled at your best friends and started to imagine your group in the house, shenanigans and all. You three would build some great memories here, have parties, lots of friends visit, movie nights, and essentially a fresh start. You’ve been needing this, just like they have, and now you’ll be able to learn things together. Almost like a family.  _

_ “You guys ready for the papers?” _

You bit down on the last bit of your buttered toast and washed it all down with some juice. To think that a year ago you were just moving in with the guys… You just don’t know how time could go by so quickly. You placed your dishes in the sink and let yourself out the back door.

The air was still a bit chilly out, even with the sun peeking through the spaces in between the trees. Maybe shorts weren’t the best choice for bottoms but you’d rather not rip your leggings. Gathering your items, you placed your watering can onto the grass and put your gardening gloves on. After fastening the straps, you turned the hose on and filled the can to the brim before shutting off the water. There, you heaved the can up and began to water the flower beds. Your roses were growing fast despite planting them not long before the others showed up. They even had little buds sprouting!

After watering your roses, you padded over to your small garden near the tree line and started to pour water in the soil. Your bell peppers didn’t seem to be faring well, but at least you had some strawberries growing. When you were a child, you couldn’t maintain a cactus to save your life, although your aunt said that was because you were overwatering the poor succulent.

Finally, you went to your pansies and started to water them with the remains of your can. “Hey auntie, it’s me. I know it’s been a while since we’ve last talked.” You watched the last drops of water penetrate the soil before putting the can off to the side. You got on your knees and looked at the flower gently waving in the wind. “Heh, I bet you're shocked to see my ugly mug. Man do I have a story to tell you.”

So, you talked to the pale purple petals, about your new roommates, your time in the hospital, and what you’ve been doing as of late. Every time you mentioned one of the crazy skeleton’s antics, the flower would bob, as if your aunt was actually nodding her own head. You knew she loved to hear you talk about your day at school or work, even offering her own gossip of the day. 

“I’ve been having nightmares recently.” You rubbed your arm, feeling the small scars littered on your skin. “It’s like I’m being hunted, in complete and utter darkness. Usually, I’m not able to move but this morning I stepped on some glass and got attacked by something… I don’t really know what it all means but it’s annoying as hell.” The flowers stopped waving as if encouraging you to continue. 

You huffed, watching your breath condensate in front of you. “About as annoying as losing memory of an entire night. I still can’t figure out what happened! And to make matters worse, Sans and I aren’t exactly in the best of terms, it’s like he’s walking eggshells when he’s around me. At this point, he’s probably told the entire household not to tell me what happened!” 

You furrowed your eyebrows at the thought. “I just wish someone could tell me what to do. I’m lost and feel like no one really understands what I’m going through.” You stared at the flower intently, then let a large sigh out. “The pills can cause nightmares so that could be the cause of it for all I know. And…there’s something else that’s been bothering me too.” You leaned forward and placed a gloved hand over the nearby soil. 

What Blake said three nights ago really got under your skin. The idea that there was another y/n with Mars and Jupiter was not a surprising one, but it left room for your imagination to wander. Blake seemed like she knew more than she let on, which really peeved you. If there really was another y/n in their world, where was she? And why wasn’t she with the other two?

You startled with a tap on your shoulder, then turned around from your position on the ground. You craned your neck up to look Jupiter in the eyes. The skeleton smiled down at you, quietly speaking, “Hello Y/n, I Hope I’m Not Bothering You.” You offered an embarrassed smile and brushed the dirt off your hands. “Not at all Jupiter. You probably thought I was going crazy there.” You laughed at yourself and pushed yourself onto your feet, while Jupiter managed a smile with his large teeth. 

“I Didn’t Mean To Eavesdrop, But I Heard You Having A Conversation Out Here While I Stepped Out For Some Fresh Air. Although, I Don’t See Anyone Here.” You looked down to the innocent flower then back towards to the soft-spoken skeleton. 

“Ah, I was talking to my aunt! They say if you talk to flowers, they grow faster.” You rubbed the back of your neck and looked off to the side, “I mean, she’s obviously not around anymore but I spread her ashes on these pansies here.” You motioned to the small flowers while Jupiter eyed them suspiciously. 

Oh man, he probably thought you were going insane in the yard. Now he’s gonna tell Papyrus and then Papyrus is gonna tell Sans and Sans is gonna ship you off to a- “Hello Miss Y/n’s Aunt! I Hope You Are Doing Well Today! If I’d Have Known Sooner, I Would Have Stopped By To Say Hello Every Morning.” You stood by shocked and watched the massive skeleton get on a knee before introducing himself. “My Name Is Papyrus, Just Like Many Of The Others, But You Can Call Me Jupiter. I Just Want To Say That This House Is Absolutely Wonderful And That Y/n Is An Amazing Host! She Had An Accident The First Night We Got Here So I Hope You Don’t Hold Her Absence Against Her…” 

Tears welled up in your eye as you watched the friendly skeleton talk to your late aunt. She would have loved such a kind soul. Blake has to wrong; because even though Jupiter may look a bit menacing, he has an absolute heart of gold! You sat down next to Jupiter and let the tears flow from your eye. 

“Erm, I Have A Brother, Just Like Papyrus And Sans Have Each Other! His Name Is Mars, And He Likes To Take Walks At Night! He Also Likes To Come Up With Crude Jokes And Horrible Puns At The Sake Of My Sanity. I Don’t Know How A Dignified Species Such As Ourselves Can Degrade To Low-Level Humor.” You chuckled at that, “Aw Jupiter, don’t sell your brother so short.” He looks back at the house, “As Atrocious As His Comedy Is, I’m Glad That He’s Been Able To Joke Again.” You kept quiet and let the frigid air dry the tears on your face.

“Nonetheless, I Will Steer My Brother Towards The Right Path! The Path Of Puzzles And Skeleton Worthy Japes!” Jupiter stopped talking to look at you. You stared right back at him, which snapped him out of his thoughts! 

“Oh Y/n, I Did Want To Speak With You About Something...” You blinked as he continued, “I Would Like To Apologize For Mars Behavior When He Pulled You Out Of The Woods. He Should Have Been Much Gentler With You And Not Let You Hit Your Fragile Head On The Front Door.” You recalled that Mars did in fact, manhandle you and bump you against the door, most likely out of frustration. You don’t know why, but this entire exchange is giving you déjà vu. 

“Oh jeez, Jupiter don’t worry about that. Mars didn’t have to save me at all. I’m just glad that someone was able to find me out there.” Jupiter pulled you up as he got to his feet, “Goodness, Look At You! You’re Getting So Cold That Your Face Has Become Red!”

You thought over his words and squeaked. You didn’t think that your face would turn red after crying for a mere five minutes! How embarrassing! Maybe Jupiter could sneak you back to your room so Sans or Papyrus wouldn’t interrogate you about your face. You knew Rus had mentioned something about Sans getting angry at the others, so you would like to avoid any and all conflict if possible. One thing is for sure, Papyrus is an early riser, and without a doubt, he would be up and about at this time. 

“If you aren’t busy, I have a favor…” The skeleton tilted his head as you peered into the house. “Could you help me get to my room, so no one sees me?” Jupiter looked confused, “Why Would You Need To Sneak Back To Your Room? Are You Playing Wookie?” Huh? Like the thing from Star Wars? You shook your head, “Not exactly…but I think you’re talking about hooky.” The skeleton raised an eye, “Silly Girl! How Could You Be Talking About Cookies At A Time Like This?” You were lost for words and decided to move past your sidetracked conversation. You thought over your options before speaking, “Well, we could consider it a game. As long as we don’t get caught, we win.” 

Jupiter perked up at ‘game’ and lifted you over his shoulder. What was with these two lifting you over their shoulders so much? You hoped that your shorts were covering your more…private assets. Heh. “Nyeh, How Could I Refuse A Challenge By My Dear Friend?” He jogged to the door, ducking his head to get through, then making his way to the edge of the kitchen. You wondered how tall this skeleton was in comparison to your own Papyrus. 

From what you could see, Black, Blue, Papyrus, and Edge were standing in the living room, discussing breakfast. “What shall we do now? All of them are standing near the staircase.” You hummed in thought, “Let me see what I can do.” You pulled your phone from your pocket and went to your car app. From there, you remotely turned on your car from your spot in the kitchen. A second later, you could hear the hum of the engine from outside. 

“HOW ODD.” 

“WHAT’S ODD PAPYRUS?”

“Y/N’S CAR JUST TURNED ON...”

“MAYBE THE WENCH DECIDED TO DRIVE HERSELF TO THE STORE FOR ONCE.” You rolled your eyes at Black’s jab.

“BUT SHE CAN’T DRIVE ON HER OWN YET!” Papyrus exclaimed before fumbling with the door.

“MWAHAHA MAYBE SHE’LL HIT A TREE ON HER WAY OUT!”

“OH NO, WHAT IF SHE DOES HIT A TREE? LAZY ME MAY NOT BE VERY HAPPY ABOUT THAT. HE MIGHT GET ANGRY AGAIN…”

Silence filled the room, and then all the loud skeletons bound outside the door. “I’M NOT GOING TO BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT THE HUMAN DOES!” Edge yells before following the other three out the door. 

“Yes! Let’s go, Jupiter!” You jostle in his arms as he runs through the living room, passing the door before flying up the stairs. You didn’t think all the skeletons would leave but the more the merrier. Just as you were about to get to your room, a door opened right across from yours. Jupiter ran to the closest room and shut the door before the person could notice. 

You pump your fist in the air, having fun for one of the first times in weeks. “Heck yeah Jupes! You’re amazing at this stuff!” Your celebration is cut short when you feel Jupiter stiffen and hear him clear his throat. “Oh…Good Morning Brother. Did You Sleep Well?” Your eyes widen, did he just say brother?! 

Jupiter sets you down and whispers to Mars, “Keep Her Here For A Second Until The Others Pass By. I’ll Be Right Back!” You stutter, trying to get Jupiter to stay but end up alone with an unhappy skeleton. You bite your lip and slowly meet Mars gaze, biting harder when you realize he’s just glaring at you. Is he still mad about Friday? You start to sweat, “Good morning Mars. I hope that Jupiter and I didn’t wake you or anything.” He stays quiet. “How’d you sleep?” His face grows annoyed so you start thinking of ways you could leave the room.

Speaking of which, his room is actually clean compared to Sans, save for the messy bed and the blue jacket on the floor. You see that Mars has kept his room full of nothing but the bare essentials; a bed and blanket. You thought that Sans and Papyrus would have gone out to get stuff for their counterparts. You begin to wonder how Mars would decorate his room. You imagine that he would have posters lined up on his walls, all on heavy rock bands. He’d probably keep the light out with blackout curtains and sleep all day. Stars, how funny would it be if he had a motivational cat poster on the wall? You hold back your snicker, knowing that Mars would not take kindly to being mocked.

“why were you with papyrus?” You’re shocked that he decided to join the conversation but quickly regained your composure. “I was watering the flowers when he caught me in the garden.” The rough skeleton blinked back. “I asked if he could take me back to my room without the others noticing.” 

You bargain that his soft spot is Jupiter, just like Papyrus is Sans’s soft spot. “He’s a really sweet guy by the way. Thought he was gonna call me crazy for talking to a flower, but he decided to join in too.” You try to chuckle about it but stop when you see the light extinguish in Mars socket. “heh talk to a flower huh?” You gulped, “Um yes, my aunt died and wanted her ashes spread on her flowers, so I treat the flower like her. It um helps me cope.” His smile grows wide.

_ Change the subject. _

You try to think of a way out of the situation. “Would you like some decorations in your room?” Mars grin shrinks. “what?” Bingo. You speak off the top of your mind, “Well Sans obviously hasn’t done his part and offered to get you guys personal items at the store. I mean, if I could drive, I’d offer you all a trip to the mall or something.” Mars's red eyelight comes back, although still smaller than what it was before you brought up his brother. 

“vanilla wouldn’t bother with us ‘cause it doesn’t fit his agenda.” You raise your eyebrow, “Why do you say that?” Mars rolls his eyelight and looks to the window. “it’s clear as day that he doesn’t give two shits about our feelings. the fuck goes, pulls us out of our lives, treats up like children, and doesn’t even give us an apology.” Mars looks back at you. “vanilla only cares about two things, and his copies aren’t one of ‘em.”

You lower your head and start rubbing your hands together. “Mars, I’m sorry.” You hear his breath stop. “I can only imagine what you all are going through, having to learn what the world is like outside of the Underground must be horrible, especially since you only have your brother with you. This world is really cruel, and humans are one of the worst parts of it.” 

You close your eye. Remembering how bad people reacted when monsters ascended. “I feel that Sans, Papyrus, and myself all have to become more accommodating towards the group since we don’t understand what the given situations are. So, if you want, I can find a way to tell Sans to think about the message he’s conveying, cause right now it’s obviously not the right one. Do you think that’ll work? Maybe while we’re at it, we can start over too…if you’d like?”

You opened your eye and saw Mars staring at you once again. You don’t want to overstay your welcome, so you begin your retreat. Something slips out under you and along with it goes your feet. You squeeze your eye shut and brace yourself for impact but instead feel something bony on your back. You see that Mars has closed the space between you, managing to keep you from falling backward with his right arm. You’re at a loss for words, why would Mars keep you from falling back? Doesn’t the guy hate you? Your eye searches his left eye, the red light growing in size. 

Upon closer inspection, you can see a tiny spidering crack on his zygomatic bone. How hard would you have to punch one of these skeletons to make their bones crack? Sans had told you that unlike human bones theirs were made of magic; therefore, a lot stronger than you’d think possible. At that moment, you wanted to understand Mars. Understand why he acted the way he did, how he got the crack in his skull, what his Underground was like, and if he’d ever met a y/n in his universe. Mars frown grew, his eye focusing in on your before settling on your chest. Suddenly, the door handle twists, and you end up on the floor, the abrupt skeleton standing across the room. 

Jupiter stands hunched in the doorway, with a smile on his face. His eyes wander around the room, locking onto your prone form. “Ah Y/n! Everyone Is Downstairs Eating, So You Have The Chance To Sneak Back To Your Room.” The tall skeleton turns his skull slightly to address his brother in the corner. “As For You Sans, It’s Time To Eat, So Hurry And Get Dressed.” Jupiter shuts the door and you hear his clinking armor grow farther and farther away. You look back at Mars, who has just slipped on his jacket, and watch as he walks past you, leaving you on the floor.

You sit still, wondering why he would go out of his way and keep you from falling. It could be him accepting the fresh start. But why did he hold onto you so long? You push your thoughts towards the back of your mind and get off the hardwood with a grunt. When you get to your room, you clean your face and change into a long sleeve, with some cleaner shorts.

___

Treading downstairs, you see that all the skeletons and girls are seated at the large table, digging into their food. You slowly approach the table and sit down next to Jade, who is picking at her eggs with clear boredom on her face. Papyrus looks to you, placing a glass of water with your pills next to your set plate.

“GOODMORNING Y/N! I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT YOUR CAR TURNED ON EARLIER THIS MORNING. I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO DRIVE ON YOUR OWN SO I WENT OUT THERE TO STOP YOU.” You raised your head and looked at your friend, “That’s weird, thank you Papyrus! I guess I’ll see if that’s a problem with the model.” 

You give a grin towards the skeleton and aim to grab the glass of water sitting on the coaster. You see that Sans is staring at you, discerning whether or not you were lying to his brother. After sipping on the ice water, and swallowing some pills, you set the glass down to grab a fluffy biscuit from the platter in the center of the table. Nibbling on the bread, you slowly trail your eye to the end of the table, where Jupiter was complimenting Papyrus on the food, while Mars quietly eyed the bacon on his plate. As if sensing eyes on him, he lifted his red eye to meet yours and let his sockets grow dark. 

You inhaled the biscuit in shock and quickly started to choke on the food. Mars looked to his left, placing his bacon strip on his brother’s plate, while everyone focused their attention on you. “ASGORE’S BEARD WOMAN, SWALLOW” Edge reprimanded before returning his gaze back to his food. Red snickered under his breath before drinking his juice, “i’ll give her something to choke on.” Edge slapped the back of his head, sending the orange juice into Red’s face. “KEEP YOUR DISGUSTING COMMENTS TO YOURSELF, YOU SLOB.” You saw Papyrus, Black, and Blue frown.

Jade firmly patted your back, to dislodge the biscuit from your throat. You swallowed the offending food and gulped down some water. After emptying your glass, you saw that Mars was smiling to himself while his brother worriedly glanced at you. Oh, he thought that was funny, huh? You picked up the cup and stood from the table. “I lost my appetite.” You retreated from the dining room leaving most of the skeletons at a loss for words. 

Alright, that was definitely your fault for staring at the guy, but you didn’t think that you’d end up choking on your food. Also, he purposely scared you into choking on your food. Forget starting over, you’re pissed. You put the glass in the sink, deciding that your day would be best spent in your room. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally started piecing some plot together but there's still oh so much that I want to add. Problem is, I'm getting too excited and have started writing dialogue instead of broadening events/situations/outcomes. Also thought I was gonna have a beta reader but he ended up being shipped out to the Marines :(
> 
> Reader probably hates my guts for making her choke so much lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading The Skeletons and Their Girls! I have so many ideas with this story *rubs hand together*. If you would like to see something in future, or have any questions, please message me through tumblr! 
> 
> My Tumblr: crescentxmoonxblog  
> Url: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crescentxmoonxblog


End file.
